The Revenge Scenario
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: After learning that the popular singer Sasuke only sees him as a servant and not a boyfriend, Naruto vows revenge. And what better way than to join Sasuke's enemy's agency and surpass Sasuke's fame? .:SasuNaru ItaNaru GaaNeji KakaIru others AU:.
1. 01: goodbye, halcyon days

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, others (for the surprise element haha)  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.  
**Credits**: Based somewhat (and inspired by) on the _shoujo_ manga Skip Beat!  
**Warning**: Unbeta'ed, yaoi, shounen-ai, het, shoujo-ai, foul language (LOL capslock?), violence (in Naruto's thoughts, definitely), **AU**, might be some spoilers for Skip Beat!, but I tried my best to change quite a lot hehe XD

* * *

_"That Sasuke is really important to you, huh?"_

A soft, calming voice once asked, while a young Naruto cried his eyes out in a nearby clearing. Naruto stopped crying, but he was still sniffling slightly. He tilted his head up curiously at the older stranger who was seated beside him.

_"Sasuke is, Sasuke is the most important person to me! We will be together forever!"_

Naruto exclaimed back then, wiping at his face and hitting his face slightly to dispel the lonely thoughts. His foster mother scolded him again and he ran towards the clearing to cry his eyes out. He didn't want to risk going to Sasuke's place, because Sasuke always looked uncomfortable whenever he cried there.

_"But your precious Sasuke is not with you now…?"_

The young blond wanted to stick his tongue out at the stranger. He didn't need to explain to this mysterious person why he didn't want to cause anymore trouble for Sasuke. But this stranger provided him company while he was depressed, so instead, he flashed the older man with a brilliant smile and a word of heartfelt thanks.

_"Thank you for listening to me, mister. I really appreciate it. And I'm really going to be with Sasuke forever…!"_

The stranger nodded, while his hand fished out something from his pocket. It was something shiny, because when it caught light, it suddenly shone brightly and momentarily stunned Naruto.

_"This necklace… I'll give it to you."_

Naruto received it cautiously, not because he was suspicious, but because it looked so fragile. This necklace was something that would tie the two of them together, one of the first ties that Naruto would form over the years.

_"Will we see each other again…?"_

With slight hesitation, the stranger opened his mouth to answer—

* * *

"Oi Naruto, WAKE UP!"

Naruto wakes up with a start, bumping his head accidentally against the table he leaned on earlier. His eyes seek out the clock on the table, 11:30 PM, and he scrambles towards the door.

Kinomoto Sasuke, his most important person, is currently removing his jacket and his shoes.

"Welcome back, Sasuke!" Naruto greets enthusiastically, beaming at his beloved Sasuke. He fusses over the older teen, helping him carry his luggage heavy with clothes and music sheets. "Have you eaten? I can heat up something for you! And you're supposed to reply 'I'm back', you know?"

Sasuke shoots him an irritated look, but the blond thinks to himself that it's just because Sasuke is tired—it _is_ late after all. "Of course I ate. Why would I let myself starve, huh?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke expectedly, before the other sighs heavily. "Yes, yes, I'm back."

The blond smiles happily at the response, then he ushers Sasuke towards the comfy couch in the living room. Naruto moves to the kitchen to fetch the medicine he bought from the pharmacy earlier this morning, a drink that can help soothe one's throat. He gives the drink to Sasuke, who takes it gratefully from his hands.

"How did you—?"

"When you told me that you're practicing whole day, I knew that your throat will be a bit sore, Sasuke."

Sasuke looks slightly taken-aback, before he gives out a small smile. "You really know me best, Naruto."

This.

It's at this moment when any misgivings or complaints that Naruto might harbor all disappear into thin air. Sasuke isn't exactly known for being a happy-bouncy type of person, and his smiles are a rare occurrence. He also doesn't allow just anyone to be near him. It's at this moment, when he would smile and utter those words that ring so true—it's at this moment when Naruto loves Sasuke the most.

"Of course," Naruto replies, and he can feel his cheeks heating up, "I'm the one that Sasuke chose, after all."

Sasuke's eyes shift away from the sitcom he started watching as soon as he arrived, to gaze at the blushing blond. Those eyes that easily pierced the hearts of thousands of fangirls—they focus on his childhood friend, on the one he chose to accompany him on this trip to the capital.

A hand ruffles Naruto's unruly mop of hair, causing the blond to grin brightly.

Sasuke might never say any word at all, any word of love or affirmation, but in his hands, in his smile, in his eyes, Naruto knows that Sasuke loves him too.

Right?

* * *

**The Revenge Scenario**

Scene 01: _goodbye, halcyon days_

* * *

"You can go home now, Naruto," Iruka-san says gently to the still-working teen. Naruto smiles in relief as he glances at his watch: 5:00! He needs to hurry, because Sasuke's photo shoot is at 6:00, and he still needs to travel to the studio…!

"Thanks, Iruka-san!" He calls out as he hurriedly removes his uniform for his part-time job. Iruka owns a mini-grocery and a bathhouse, with Naruto as his only helper. Naruto doesn't mind though—the pay is generous and he enjoys working for the kindhearted Iruka.

It is only one of Naruto's many part-time jobs, since he shoulders the expenses for their food and apartment. Sasuke only asked him, before, '_Will you go with me to Tokyo, Naruto?_' and he didn't ask Naruto to pay for everything.

But Naruto did so –and continues to do so- anyway, out of his volition, because he wants Sasuke to focus his savings on buying clothes, on paying for taxi fares, on paying his manager, on his voice lessons. Naruto wants Sasuke to focus on his goal, on his life-long dream of becoming the most famous person in Japan.

Sasuke's parents abandoned him, disapproved of his goal. They wanted him to stay in Konoha, with Naruto, while Naruto's foster mother despised his existence. It was the perfect story: Sasuke and Naruto setting out for an unknown land, with Naruto supporting his beloved's dreams.

…And the story will be even more perfect if Naruto manages to get to the studio in time, damn it!

* * *

"Ugh, finally!" Naruto exclaims loudly, as a quick glance to his watch confirms that there's still 15 minutes before the photo shoot. He checks his bags and sees that despite his wild cycling skills that cut through the traffic quite effectively, the _onigiri_ he brought for Sasuke remains undamaged.

He sneaks towards the back entrance like always, and tells the security guards that he's there for a emergency delivery for Sasuke. His name is on the 'guest list' for the singing sensation, so Naruto manages to go towards Sasuke's dressing room without much trouble.

He finds Sasuke's assigned room soon after. He raises his hands to knock, but he finds that the door isn't completely shut. He leans closer, hearing some faint voices.

"—I swear, one day, I'm going to surpass that _fucking Uchiha Itachi_. Freaking asshole—thinks he can ignore me just like that…!"

A pink-haired girl with a natural pretty aura smiles patiently at the young singer. "But, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-sama is not even in the singing industry…"

Naruto's hands sweat, because, ugh, she was supposed to say that yes, Sasuke is the most awesome star in the whole showbiz business, and Uchiha Itachi is nothing but a walking block of ice, and she wasn't supposed to use '-kun'…! Doesn't this girl know Sasuke?!

Naruto remembers the frigid glare Sasuke generously gave to their middle-school classmates who dared call him 'Sasuke-kun'. It was a long time ago, but he could still recall the way those girls backed away from Sasuke with wariness in their faces.

Instead of his usual I'll-kill-you glares though, Sasuke's lips quirk slightly to form a pleasant smile. Naruto feels his heart beat faster, because Sasuke's expression looks so… _angelic_ like that—a not-too-broad smile, but he looks so contented, and—

"Ah, so Sakura-chan is still new and doesn't know that this person, Kinomoto Sasuke, will be the kick Uchiha Itachi out of that throne, and I will be the reigning superstar in Japan…!"

Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's new manager, smiles indulgently at her charge. She seems to have picked up on the fact that yes, Sasuke really changes whenever Uchiha Itachi is brought up.

Naruto himself couldn't even remember why Sasuke hates that man so much. But since Naruto is the one Sasuke chose, he also hates Itachi fervently.

"So, later, should I make dinner arrangements?" Sakura asks after Sasuke has calmed down from his I'll-beat-you-Itachi trance.

The blond stiffens and closes his eyes. Sasuke promised him earlier this morning, that they'll eat together tonight. It's been a long time since they ate together, so…!

"Sure," Sasuke replies, looking at the mirror and fussing over his appearance. The make-up artist has long finished her job, but Sasuke couldn't help but check if everything's really fine.

Naruto almost cries out about the injustice—

Sakura seems to have remembered something. "Oh, but I thought you said your friend is bringing you some snacks? Where is he now, I wonder?"

"Friend?" Sasuke asks quizzically, "Oh, _him_. He's not my friend."

_He's something much more than that_, Naruto thinks—

"He's my servant."

_Eh?_

"Eh?" Sakura looks, and sounds, confused.

Naruto's eyes are wide with betrayal. The box of onigiri is slowly getting crumpled in his hold.

Some people say that each and every one of us harbors an evil inside of us. Sometimes, that evil will continue to lie dormant, sleeping and untouched until we die. Sometimes, the chain holding the evil down relents a little bit, letting out a part of that evil.

"He's a childhood friend. When I went here, I asked him if he wanted to come with me, and he agreed. He acts like my boyfriend, but I don't even like him. He does all the chores for me, pays for everything, and he doesn't even ask for anything back. How stupid can that be? Always, always so clingy, always wearing that annoying bright orange jumpsuit, always believing in me—"

Sasuke still said a lot more, but Naruto's ears filter them all out. _So it's like this, huh?_

And sometimes, something happens to unleash the full strength of that evil—

"YOU MANIPULATIVE ASSHOLE!"

The onigiri in his hold flies towards Sasuke's face, but the older teen's reflexes managed to save his hair-and-make-up.

"What the hell is your problem, _dobe_?" Sasuke asks in annoyance, "And you wasted my _onigiri_!"

Naruto has always been a kind child. Yes, sometimes he participates in pranks, sometimes he teases his friends, but, he is mostly a kind and gentle person. Now though, a cruel smirk plays on his lips as he snarls, "I'll tell you what's wrong, chicken-hair."

"C-chicken-hair?!" Sasuke exclaims indignantly, while Sakura looks worried as they'll be called for the photo shoot any minute now.

"You think you can get away with treating me like a maid, huh?!" Rage. There is nothing but the pure red rage that envelopes Naruto's body.

He longs to wring that pasty-white neck, wants to claw Sasuke's intense charcoal eyes, wishes to paint Sasuke's face with fear, despair and repentance.

Sasuke's eyes widen for a moment of realization, before his famous cool composure returns. He smirks at Naruto, and even in his consuming rage, he can still see that Sasuke looks _beautiful_ with that superior smirk.

"So what? You think you can harm me? Can make me pay?"

Naruto growls, letting his animalistic rage take over, little bit by little bit, the red cloak of anger covering his whole self. Sakura has long vacated the scene, presumably to call the security.

Naruto hisses before he closes the distance between him and the person he has loved whole-heartedly, his fists ready to beat the other up, despite Sasuke almost-always beating him on their spars before.

Now though, Sasuke didn't even lift a finger, but rather, someone else holds Naruto's fists back. The security arrives and hauls him away from the singer, disregarding his swearwords, his kicks, his insistence to be close to Sasuke once more, and get a chance to make Sasuke pay for all the hardships he has endured throughout his life.

"See that, Naruto? I don't even have to move my hands." Sasuke taunts at Naruto, looking so cruel and sinister, unlike his cool and calm exterior being promoted by his agency. "I now stand at the moon—and soon, I'll be at the top of this industry, and I'll be the _sun_. And I don't need you anymore, Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes look regretful, but Naruto is too enraged to notice anything beyond those dismissive and arrogant words.

_Make him suffer, suffer, suffer!_ The blond's mind chants cheerily, only fueling his anger even more. _Revenge, revenge, revenge!_

"Bastard…! Don't run away!" Naruto yells as Sakura ushers Sasuke towards the venue for the photo shoot for Sasuke's first album cover.

Sasuke stops walking, but his back still faced the blond being restrained by the security. "Just stop. The way you are now, _your fangs cannot reach me. Your fangs will never hurt the moon_."

Naruto is being pulled out of the dressing room now, but he still struggles, because giving up is not in his vocabulary—he will not allow himself to give up any more for Sasuke's sake, not after he has already gave up everything just to be with that self-absorbed bastard.

"Then I'll reach the moon and when I _do_, I'm going to claw your eyes out, _Sasuke-bastard._"

Sasuke tosses something at him. It lands on the floor with a dull clang. Naruto picks it up slowly, head bowed down. It's… it's the forehead-band that they made when they were still young, when they were still enamored with the idea of playing ninja. Sasuke smiles bitterly, a smile unseen by Naruto who only hears his parting words:

"I'd love to see you try."

* * *

"There, all done!"

The hairdresser chirps cheerfully, hands lingering on his neck, making sure that there are no more hair strands left. There was a strong smell of hair dye, but it can easily be ignored by the smell of the shampoo they used on his hair.

"Wow, you look so different now, sir!" She comments with unmasked awe, and the young teen smiles in response.

His golden hair has been ruffled artistically to give off that sexy bedroom-hair look, with crimson highlights that showed a sense of danger and mystery. His brown skin has been tanned even further to give off that golden complexion—something that he has lost because of his hard work. His previously-unmarred face now has whisker lines on his cheeks. A small red earring adorns his right ear.

A red long-sleeved shirt layered with a loose black shirt—he ditched his orange jumpsuit, but he is still going to buy some more fashionable clothes.

Yes, he indeed looks so different from his previous self.

"Well, that was a total of 26000 yen," The girl says, and he takes a couple of bills from his new wallet. He waves off the change and tells her to keep it as a generous tip.

"After all, you helped me change myself."

* * *

Naruto runs frantically towards _Akatsuki_, a big-shot agency that is the main rival of Sasuke's workplace, _Otogakure_.

He has finally convinced Kakashi-san –after days of stalking to perverted man and resorting to blackmail…- to let him have a place at the audition, but since he stressed over it so much yesterday night, he is now running a little late.

Naruto is wearing only a simple jeans and shirt ensemble because he was in such a hurry. He remembered to put on his lucky necklace from the mystery stranger from his childhood though. Since Sasuke is not here anymore to give him strength –just the thought of that smirky-faced bastard makes his blood boil…- the crystal-pendant necklace will have to lend him some self-confidence boost to go through this audition.

As hurried as he is, he didn't notice that he's about to collide with someone until it's too late. He crashes painfully to a taller, leaner body, and he winces as he prepares himself –and his poor butt!- for the fall. It didn't come though and when he opens his eyes, he sees Uchiha Itachi peering at him.

"Are you hurt?" He asks in that voice that thrills thousands of viewers every night in his drama. Naruto almost snaps at the popular actor, before he remembers that this person will be his _senpai_ if he manages to land in this agency, and he doesn't have to hate Itachi anymore, now that Sasuke is out of his life.

His mood darkens as he remembers Sasuke _yet again_, and he distantly wonders if he really has nothing that can't be connected to Sasuke somehow.

"Erm, I'm fine." Naruto says hastily, "Uh, sorry, I have to go!"

The blond then leaves to search for the audition room, but Itachi's heavy hand holds him back. Naruto looks confusedly at the older male.

Itachi's facial expression doesn't change, but his voice sounds softer. "The audition is that way, Naruto-kun."

Naruto accepts the information with words of gratitude, as he runs towards the area Itachi pointed at.

It is only when he finally entered the room and got his number, waiting to be called next, that he realizes something important.

"How the hell did he know my name?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

So, to those who have read Skip Beat!, Sasuke is taking up the role of Shotaro;;; but since I'm more interested in the Sho/Kyoko dynamics rather than the Ren/Kyoko, Sasuke/Naruto is the main pairing of this fic (as usual from me ahaha) :D

Sasuke is my ultimate favorite character, but yes, he's an ass here 8D Though Naruto is not without blame too;; And Itachi's going to play a bigger role too, aside from being one of the love interests for Naruto :p As listed above, main pairing is SasuNaru, though there'll be ItaNaru, GaaNaru and NejiNaru too. And some hints for othersNaru too 8D

A bit fast-paced because I'll be using a snapshot style, so I hope it's okay? Also, this is a rather new idea, so I hope you guys liked it! XD I'd love to hear your comments!  
- 'Your fangs cannot reach me' – ripped off from Kuchiki Byakuya-sama of BLEACH. XD

**Next chapter**: the continuation of the auditions, introduction of Naruto's rivals, Itachi-Sasuke confrontation, and Neji's appearance!

Quote: "Just because you're pretty and cool, doesn't mean you win already!" "Well, thank you for the compliment. It _is_ my destiny, after all." "It's not a compliment, dumbass!" "You dare call me dumbass…!" "I don't think Japan wants an actor who sounds like those creepy fortune-telling old ladies!"


	2. 02: the howling imperfection

**Pairings**: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, KakaIru, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, others (for the surprise element haha)**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.**  
Note**: Yes, Sasuke's surname is Kinomoto. I'm glad that quite a lot noticed it XD;; Additionally, I dunno if you guys noticed, but I italicize not only those words that need emphasis or flashbacks, but also Japanese words :p I think my formatting in my LJ is better so please check it out if you have time!  
**Credits**: Much love and thanks to **Mnesomeye**! Your edits and comments are extremely appreciated! So, um, all the mistakes are mine LOL**  
Warning**: Yaoi, shounen-ai, het, shoujo-ai, foul language, violence thoughts, AU **Long chapter** ahead! But hopefully you guys will still enjoy it? XD

**

* * *

  
**"Eh you know, I graduated from this private school—"  
"HA! That doesn't matter! I have three years of acting experience—"  
"Acting experience isn't any help if your face resembles a mad dog's."  
"What the hell did you say, bitch?!"

A mini-chaos erupts from the other side of the room, but Naruto's headphones are blaring loudly, drowning out any other sounds and keeping him away from his fellow auditionees.

He isn't interested in their quirks, in their problems, in their noisy voices and made-up faces. He's here for only one thing—_revenge on that Sasuke-bastard_.

This is already one step towards his life's goal of making Sasuke suffer. He grins evilly as he remembers how he spent quite some time in persuading and harassing the human resource manager of Akatsuki.

In the end, Naruto was unable to wheedle the other guy into allowing him a spot in the latest talent search of Akatsuki. But then again, Naruto's determination is something that nobody should ever underestimate—and that is how he managed to find ample blackmail material against Hatake Kakashi.

It was an easy decision for Kakashi—it is either losing his extensive graphic novel collection, or yielding to the demands of the dashing blond man.

_"This is only an audition ticket. There's NO GUARANTEE that you'll be accepted, got it?" _

Those were Kakashi's words, but Naruto sincerely believed that if he wanted this hard enough, he'd be sure to get it no matter what.

_Just wait and see, Sasuke-asshole, I'll catch up to you and drag you to the depths of hell!_

**

* * *

**

**The Revenge Scenario  
**Scene 02: _the howling imperfection_

**

* * *

**

"Will all the auditionees go to Studio Room 1? You need to introduce yourself to the company first and answer whatever the panel's questions may be…"

No matter how loud Naruto's headphones are, he still manages to hear the announcement. He places his MP3 player back in his backpack, before he stands up and makes his way to the adjacent room. He keeps his eyes forward, adopting a confident posture despite the fact that he looks so damn plain compared to the other aspiring artists in the room.

He doesn't have any jewelry with him, unless he counts the red earring in his right ear. He's only wearing a simple orange shirt and the first set of jeans he managed to grab while he hurried his way to the studio. But Naruto will not let such shallow things stop him, and being selected here is only another way to advance to his life's goal.

It's a bit pathetic that he always rearranges his life and his outlook based on Sasuke's actions, but he doesn't want to dwell on such matters now. Thinking of Sasuke always makes his blood pressure hike up, and it really wasn't good for his health. Furthermore, he always looked fearsome and beastly whenever he let his Sasuke-anger get the better of him.

"Number 15…!"

Naruto snaps out of his reverie when he sees the next auditionee saunter up to the platform. The person possesses long brown hair, pale skin and eerie-looking eyes.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji, 19 years old, sophomore at Tokyo University, International Economics."

There are some awed gasps and murmurs that erupt after that statement. Naruto's fist clenches, because here he is, not even able to finish high-school, standing before this Tokyo University-student. Naruto wants to shake this person—why the hell does he need to go off and audition to be one of Akatsuki's new set of actors?! Doesn't this person have to focus his time to study or something?!

"Why do you want to be part of Akatsuki? What do you want to achieve?"

"It is my destiny to deserve the best. Akatsuki is the best agency in the country—and I _know_ Akatsuki is the only one that can fulfill my destiny of using all of my talents."

Destiny?

Naruto wants to scoff at the other contestant's words, because destiny doesn't work that way. Naruto will not care if his destiny says that he will be destined to be beneath Sasuke forever—he will make it so that he's the one who'll be victorious in the end. Such petty ideals like destiny and fate will not be able to restrain him…!

After a few more questions that Naruto had already tuned out, his number is called. "Number 16!"

Naruto walks up to the platform, and he sees Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-san, the two main leaders of Akatsuki. The two are surrounded by Kakashi-san, and some other executives, and… Uchiha Itachi?!

The blond frowns as he watches Itachi take a seat beside Kakashi-san, with the famous actor ignoring the cheers from his fans amongst the auditionees. He isn't one of those brainless fans though, so he simply frowns and waits for the prompt for him to start his introduction.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 18 years old, I'm not at school now, but I currently have five part-time jobs. I am determined to be one of Akatsuki's leading actors and I am prepared to do everything just so I can beat Sasu—everyone in this industry!"

Some of the executives look taken-aback by his enthusiastic answer, and Naruto realizes that he has walked towards the panel and has already slammed his hands on the table to emphasize his point of beating Sasu—everyone. He quickly retreats to his rightful position after a handful of embarrassed apologies, but it seems that he has already made quite an impression on the judges.

Uchiha Itachi, for that matter, looks slightly colder than usual. His lips are set into a firm line, as though he's angry, but trying hard not to show it.

Kakashi-san has a hand covering his face, as though he can't believe that Naruto let out his deadly aura during the audition where he was expected to act his best. Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-san look amused though, so Naruto hopes that he didn't scare them too much. It's just that… whenever he thinks of that asshole, his temper blurs away his logic and it makes him act irrationally.

After the some discussion by the panel, the assistant ushers him down the mini-stage and towards the waiting room where they're supposed to prepare for the talent showcase that will follow.

Naruto sighs as soon as he enters the room, and he hopes that despite that overzealous introduction, he still has a shot at being accepted into Akatsuki's wing.

* * *

"Oh, it's _you_."

That is the dismissive and haughty statement that comes out of Hyuuga Neji's mouth as soon as Naruto flops down onto a chair.

The waiting room is still slightly empty as the other contestants are still being interviewed outside, but the few people there shifted towards the two gorgeous males.

Naruto gives Neji an irritated glare. "What's with that tone?!"

"I'd watch out if I were you. Pissing off Japan's future star isn't going to do you any good." Neji flips his hair dismissively, while some of the girls in the room look envious of the silky-looking hair.

"Just because you're pretty and cool, doesn't mean you win already!" Naruto retorts, aware that his voice is rising but he doesn't really care. For some reason, talking to Neji reminds him of the bickering he had with Sasuke when they were still children, and remembering Sasuke always makes him more irritable than usual.

Neji doesn't look affected by Naruto's temper though. "Well, thank you for the compliment. It _is_ my destiny, after all."

"It's not a compliment, dumbass!"

"You dare call me dumbass…!" It's at this point when Neji gives in and returns Naruto's annoyed glare.

"I don't think Japan wants an actor who sounds like those creepy fortune-telling old ladies!"

"Um, guys?" The assistant appears at the doorway, but the two bickering males didn't notice her.

"You dare to compare me to c-_creepy old ladies_?!"

"Guys…?"

"You look like a fucking lady anyway—"

"Why, you…!"

CRACK.

The sound of a door flying away from its hinges fills the room, effectively catching the attention of everyone. Naruto turns his head and sees Tsunade-hime standing in front of the room, fist outstretched and it seems that she was the one who punched the door away.

Even Neji looks slightly intimidated by the display of monstrous strength. Naruto feels a drop of sweat rolling down from his forehead. "S-scary…"

"Listen to me, you punks," Tsunade-hime begins, rubbing her knuckles threateningly, "Proper behavior must be presented by all members of the Akatsuki Group."

Naruto harrumphs, "Like punching the door is considered 'proper behavior'."

Tsunade fixes her stern gaze to the young man with blond hair and blood-like highlights. She smiles, but it's a smile of a predator confident of nailing down its prey. "Oh? Someone actually dared to talk back?"

Neji stands straight and takes calm breaths as Tsunade marches down to where the two previously-bickering guys were standing. Naruto is impressed—for all the irritation and annoyance are cleanly wiped off Neji's face, leaving only professional composure

But being calm and sitting still isn't Naruto—and why would he change for just a bunch of old people? He already changed and sacrificed so much for that asshole Sasuke –and look where that got him!- so why does he have to do it again? These people aren't Sasuke anyway—and they're just part of his plan to take his much-awaited revenge, and—

Tsunade stands close to Naruto, but the young man doesn't flinch at all. He glares back, fiery intensity surging through his being at the thought of such a person blocking his path for his much-wanted retribution He is determined to get the new actor's spot, and he won't be swayed by the prettily-dressed competitors, by the destiny-loving Neji, by the insanely-strong Tsunade.

Before Naruto can dwell on further about his determination and reasons for being here, Tsunade flicks him on the forehead, the seemingly-gentle touch causing him to fly towards the far wall of the room. The other auditionees are now huddling in one corner, careful not to attract the attention of the fearsome head of Akatsuki.

The blond stands up gingerly, rubbing his back and still glaring hotly at Tsunade for actually daring to do that to him. Faced with a blond male ready to retaliate, Tsunade laughs and gives a thumbs-up sign to Kakashi.

The silver-haired man nods hastily and makes his way back to the panel's table, leaving Naruto confused at their wordless exchange.

"What was that about…?"

Tsunade grins. "It means you pass the first stage."

"…First stage…?"

Neji looks scandalized at the thought of an uneducated, rash brat actually passing the audition before him.

"It means you get to show me your talent next… for the second stage." With those parting words, Tsunade makes her way out of the waiting room, leaving tons of people whispering and speculating… and one very baffled Naruto.

"T-talent show?!"

* * *

"Well done, Sasuke-kun!" Haruno Sakura cheers, clapping her hands together. She stands beside Sasuke, handing him a bottle of water as they make their way back to the dressing room. She is careful not to walk so closely with the singer, as Sasuke hates his space being invaded. It is definitely one of the things that make Sasuke-kun so interesting and adorable.

After Sasuke returns the water bottle to her, Sakura next gives him a herbal-tea-candy, which her mother recommended for keeping one's throat at its best condition. Sasuke takes it with a suspicious glance, but his weariness from doing the show beforehand halts further enquiries.

As soon as Sasuke tastes the candy though, he hurriedly spits it out, grabbing the water bottle roughly from his manager's hold. Sakura's face is filled with sheer panic, as she watches Sasuke's handsome face morph into a face of disgust. "That candy… is _too goddamn sweet_."

"B-but I thought it would be good—"

"You thought wrong," Sasuke cuts her off tersely.

"I didn't know you hated sweets that much…" Sakura murmurs, sounding slightly sad. Sasuke is annoyed though, severely shortening his patience and forgiveness meter. He was supposed to have an interview in the primetime music show, but his thirty-minute-slot was suddenly crammed into twenty minutes.

Sasuke mutters beneath his breath as he walks away, "He wouldn't have made this mistake," before he realizes that one, there's no point about thinking of certain blond idiots, and two, that asshole Uchiha Itachi is standing in his way.

Figuratively… and this time, _literally_.

"Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke only says the other's name, but the way he said it made it sound like a vile curse.

Hoshigaki Kisame, the man famous for being the only one Itachi approved to become his manager, is nowhere to be found. Sasuke's manager is also missing, probably because she was still beating herself up for forgetting Sasuke's hatred towards sweet things.

Itachi is standing quite close to the shorter male. Sasuke feels his heart pounding faster, stronger, as he thinks of his sworn-enemy and main rival standing right in front of him.

Itachi is the one who breaks the tense, electric silence. "Your performance was quite good," It's a compliment, but his facial expression is nothing but neutral.

Sasuke clenches his fists, feeling the huge rings digging into his skin, but not caring at all, because all he wants to do now is to bash this person's head into the nearest wall. Uchiha Itachi is infuriating, because he looks like a statue, acts like a statue, and is most likely an alien statue. His neutrality and calmness annoys the hell out of Sasuke, and he wants to break down that composure, and he's sure to do that once he stands on top of the showbiz world, once he has kicked out this irritating man out of his pedestal—

It takes some moments before Sasuke notices that there's an outstretched hand from Itachi. A gesture of congratulations, but Sasuke thinks that he'd rather die than touch the skin of his enemy. Instead, he glares at the offending hand as though it's the dirtiest thing he has seen in his life.

Itachi smiles a small, secretive smile, his lower-lip folding slightly inwards, the edges of his mouth tilting at a certain degree –10, maybe 15 degrees?- upwards. It is the smile that Sasuke dubs to be the condescending smile number 5. It is a smile that Sasuke hates so much.

Sasuke is tempted to slap the hand away, if only to wipe off that smile from that face that thrilled thousands of viewers. But he doesn't want to touch this awful man—

Thankfully, Kisame and Sakura's arrival stops Sasuke's dilemma from messing with his tired brain any further.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Itachi!"

The two managers hurry to the duo's side, quick to feel the sudden oppressive atmosphere that has settled, despite Sasuke's angelic look from the set and Itachi's pleasing smile.

Sakura ushers Sasuke to the dressing room, where the singer furiously wipes off his make-up so that his pores can breathe again. Sakura prepares Sasuke's stuff so the singer can leave the studio immediately afterwards, but she plays with the hem of her blouse as she tries to lengthen the time they spend together. "Do you want to watch the program, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stares at her briefly and Sakura cheers inwardly as meeting Itachi apparently made Sasuke forget anything else—including her unfortunate miscalculation about Sasuke's preference in candies.

She switches on the small television, before she shifts her attention to watch Sasuke attentively.

"And now, we welcome our much-awaited guest, Uchiha Itachi-sama!" The anchor cries enthusiastically, leaving no doubt that she's an Itachi fan.

It doesn't take long for Sasuke to realize that one, this is the show slated to air after his music performance, and two, Itachi is in it.

Uchiha Itachi. Again.

"I hate you, asshole!" Sasuke yells at the television screen.

Sakura thinks that she really shouldn't have. Sakura fervently hopes that Sasuke's anger will eliminate all traces of his misgivings towards her.

**

* * *

**

The competition resumes right after dinner, with more than half of the auditionees already eliminated before the second round even started.

Uzumaki Naruto is pacing across the room, panic gripping his form as he thinks of a way out of this mess.

He doesn't have any talent…!

It's not like he knows how to dance impressively; his voice is more towards the glass-breaking end of the spectrum; his role-playing skills leave much room for improvement; his declamation at school gathered mostly negative comments; his attempts at literature are mostly failures; his cooking skills are…

But cooking is…! This is a showbiz company…! Cooking isn't something that he'd do for them.

…But he managed to cook for Sasuke before, way too many times before. Sasuke's taste buds are weird and picky, so Naruto worked extra-hard in order to cook food that Sasuke would love. If he managed to do it for Sasuke, why can't he do it for _Akatsuki_ too?

Naruto's sudden epiphany on what to do next is overshadowed by the call for the next participant. "Number 15…!"

It's Hyuuga Neji, Naruto realizes, and he watches how Neji walks gracefully towards the assistants, watches how Neji seems to be able to command respect and awe to those who come near him. Star-quality, Naruto remembers telling about it to Sasuke.

The blond's hands ball into a fist, a knee-jerk reaction to the thought of Sasuke.

After some arranging in the set, a group of helpers brings in a piano. It is big and elegant and Naruto thinks that Neji blends in that setting nicely, looking sophisticated and unapproachable.

_A star is useless if it shines brightly_, Naruto remembers again, _but burns everyone that comes near._

Neji plays a tune, his fingers moving across the keys swiftly, gently, as though he is a calm stream weaving across the piano keys, as though he is the gentle breeze that brings along the notes of the song.

It is an unknown melody to Naruto, but even without a background in music, Naruto can feel the calm determination and aloof confidence that supports Neji.

As Naruto listens silently along with the other auditionees and the Akatsuki representatives, he thinks about the piano and the things that will undoubtedly surface if one touches it.

Sasuke's piano skills used to be mediocre, but ever since they separated, the blond is sure that Sasuke practiced. Sasuke's tune will feel like lightning: stark and bold, fierce and powerful, intense and captivating. The melody will be short but it will leave one breathless, it will be terse because Sasuke liked to try to repress his feelings, but his intensity is too much, so it will strike down those who come too near.

Naruto cannot play the piano but he thinks that his melody would be like the desert sun, harsh and unforgiving, brilliant yet it makes one seek shadows, so high up but nobody would ever want to touch. Naruto hates it, but after being with Sasuke for so long, it seems like he has been robbed of any deep-seated emotion aside from hatred.

Neji finishes his piano performance with a brilliant closure of notes, and Naruto stands near the platform, ready to go for his turn.

_If I can be the brightly-shining sun,_ Naruto thinks as he attempts to erase any hatred from his consciousness, _I don't want to burn anything, anyone else aside from Sasuke._

**

* * *

**

"I will market myself as _Kyuubi_—a fox that's _foxy_," Naruto declares with a confident grin, looking satisfied and radiant, even as he utters those cheesy words.

Kakashi covers his face embarrassedly, mortified that the blond doesn't seem to care that everybody in the room is either looking at him amusedly, or looking at him in shock. But maybe that's why Naruto will sell well—because he looks handsome like all the other popular artists, but he has that unique charm that makes one like him no matter what.

The blond doesn't smile though—and Kakashi is sure that Tsunade and Jiraiya will notice that little fact.

"So, _brat_, what talent are you going to show us?" The blonde infamous for her shapely body, superb acting skills and most importantly, monstrous strength, asks, a challenging glint in her eyes.

Naruto takes a deep breath, and calls out the things he asked to be prepared.

"I will show you…! How to make a salad that's like this," He points to a plate shown in the high-class-restaurant's menu in his hands, "from the ingredients in the cafeteria!"

Kakashi feels sweat pooling on his forehead. He chuckles nervously, "Maa, maa, but that menu is from _the_ best restaurant in the area, and all we have in the canteen now are leftovers for the day…"

Naruto ignores him however, while Kakashi realizes that Tsunade, Jiraiya, and hell, even Itachi shift forward in their seats in anticipation of what's going to happen next. The fact that this is an acting audition doesn't stop Naruto from wanting to present an impossible cooking feat.

"This is a very handy technique," Naruto starts to say, hands moving deftly to arrange the materials he needed, "if you need to cook for some bastard with a high-class taste in food, but doesn't have the money to buy expensive ingredients."

The silver-haired manager thinks that it all sounds too real, as though it's from a real-life experience.

"Interesting," Itachi murmurs from his seat.

Kakashi wonders if this is Naruto's appeal—even when doing mundane tasks, even when doing something normally cringe-worthy, people remain enraptured with watching the blond. It is one of the main aspects of entertainment—holding the audience's attention, no matter what.

Then again, Kakashi wonders how Itachi managed to return here so fast. If he isn't wrong –and he usually never is- Itachi is supposed to go to an interview at the TV station a block away. It appears that Itachi hurried to get here, but for what reason…?

He is so immersed in his thoughts that he almost jumps in his seat when Naruto places the plate on the judges' table with a loud clang. Kakashi glances at the plate and is surprised to see an exact rendition of the food in the menu.

Tanaka-san, from the advertisement sector of the company, makes a disgusted face as he sets down his fork. "You didn't use the vinaigrette needed by the recipe," He comments in displeasure.

Naruto's forehead is crinkled in deep contemplation. "Vine-what?"

"Vinaigrette, you imbecile," Tanaka-san narrows his eyes as he observes Naruto.

The blond sputters in indignation, "Don't call me imbecile, _you_ _ass_—"

"But that is the point, is it not?" Itachi calmly interrupts; face barely moving, even as he is eating the spoonful of salad. "It's true that the recipe calls for a vinaigrette, but I believe that Uzumaki Naruto-kun managed to create what he set out to do."

Kakashi openly gapes at the prodigy actor. Dramas aside, it is the first time Kakashi has witnessed Itachi to speak such a long sentence.

Tsunade chuckles at the mortified Tanaka and the flabbergasted Naruto. "He only said that he'll make a salad that's like the one in the menu. He did say that he'll use different ingredients," Tsunade takes another spoonful of the tastefully-done salad, "Though Naruto's version is quite excellent, if I say so myself."

"T-this is an acting company, not a cooking show," Tanaka manages to say through gritted teeth.

"Maa, you were the one who first commented on the ingredient anyway~" Kakashi tries to placate the annoyed Tanaka.

"Does this mean…? Even cooking…?" Naruto asks, still looking slightly disbelieving. Kakashi thinks that it's most probably shock, from being able to produce such a food that elicits a favorable reaction, compared to a first-class meal.

But then again… Kakashi watches how Naruto's eyes are focused on the stoic actor.

The shock must be due to Itachi defending him.

"You definitely passed this stage, kid," Tsunade says, handing out a folder to the blond containing the instructions about the next stage of audition.

The disbelief flutters away immediately, and Naruto replies with an incredibly brilliant smile.

Naruto moves away from the judges table as the next auditionee is called out, but all Tsunade can think about is how brilliant that smile is, how determined it looks like, and it easily reminds Tsunade of how it feels to truly want something. Seeing Naruto's determination… Tsunade knows that Naruto really wants to pass all the stages.

At the same time, seeing that smile on Naruto's tanned face, it only reminds Tsunade of _that person_.

With that thought in mind, Tsunade only hopes that she can see some more of that infectious radiance from Naruto.

* * *

When Sasuke returns to his apartment, there are things that he doesn't do.

He doesn't call out, '_I'm back_' into the empty white box where he only sleeps, shits and watches television.

He doesn't prepare food, because while his cooking skills are not abysmal, he is simply too tired to cook—chopping off his precious fingers accidentally will make him lamer than the very lamest person alive.

He doesn't stay in the living room couch -he instead watches TV from his bed- because Naruto's futon and some of Naruto's crappy things are still there.

He doesn't get medicine for his scratchy throat, because the medicine Naruto last bought for him is still there and waiting for him to pick it up.

He also doesn't think too much about those things he doesn't do, doesn't think about how they all involve Naruto in some bizarre way. He also doesn't think too much of how it compares: the state of his apartment before-Naruto-left and after-Naruto-left.

When Sasuke returns to his apartment, there are things that he does.

He removes his coat, his shades, his gloves, his shoes, and tosses them all towards the living room couch –except the shoes, but that's common sense. He brushes his teeth, washes his face, and checks the mirror for emergency zits or anything hideous on his flawless skin.

He looks at the Itachi poster in his bedroom, with Itachi rendered unrecognizable under the tons of pen marks and hard, jagged lines drawn. He swears to accomplish his goal of dominating over Japan and kicking out Itachi from that much-awaited number-one-spot.

He flops down to his comfy bed, breathing in the scent of his perfume-mixed-with-the-persistent-ramen-smell and thinking that it was definitely easier when Naruto was by his side.

**

* * *

**Morning brings Naruto back to Akatsuki's headquarters, looking tired and slightly zoned-out. He is still wearing plain-looking clothes, much to the distaste of his fellow auditionees. They cannot fathom how someone so brash and simple like him can capture their attention so effortlessly. And humans revert to irrational irritation whenever they are faced with something beyond their understanding. So, these fellow auditionees hate Naruto, yet secretly admire him.

The folder contains ten scripts, but it says there that each person will only do two scripts. The script-assignment will be determined after their partners have been randomly selected.

Naruto spent the whole night trying to memorize all those scripts, but he realized –at around two in the morning- that memorizing might not be the point of this stage. He realized that, but it was already quite late, so he still ended up yawning his way through his morning routine.

Naruto scans the small crowd of auditionees left for the third stage. There are still quite a number of people, but compared to the initial stages, this is already a huge reduction. There are more women, which is better in Naruto's mind, because most of the scripts are romance-related. He might like—no, scratch that, _liked_—Sasuke before, but he still likes women—though not in that way, because liking another person aside from Sasuke in that way seems so repulsive.

The blond shakes his head to dispel those confusing thoughts, and instead focused on staring at his script folder.

"Don't let me be first, don't let me be first," Naruto chants beneath his breath, because he wants to see how others would do the scenarios first, so he can get a better feel of what they're supposed to do.

"Number 16!"

Naruto swears, walking towards the stage. His next chant is about getting a nice partner, and a nice scene, it doesn't matter which of the two.

Before Naruto can start his wish-chanting however, Tsunade already calls on Number 15 and Scenarios 3 and 8.

"…Girly-man?" Naruto asks disbelievingly, but sure, whatever, it's not like he has much energy to throw a tantrum now, Neji is not so bad anyway, and hey, what scene are they supposed to do—

Here, at this point, Naruto thinks that he can take anything thrown at him, because he's willing to do anything just so he can be accepted to Akatsuki, where he will strive to be on top, where he will work hard to defeat Sasuke at his own game.

He will do anything—

"What the hell, a _fluffy romance scene?!_"

"Scenario 3 is a break-up scene," Neji offers stiffly, though an observant person can see the barely-there tick on his forehead. The two actors chosen don't look pleased with this arrangement, but they're both determined to do their best. "And your voice is _loud_."

"It's not loud," Naruto hisses, rather loudly, which doesn't really help his argument.

"We don't have all day," Tsunade tells them from her seat, but despite her stern voice, she sounds amused at their predicament.

Neji sighs. "Look, Narumaki, or whatever your name is," Neji pulls the bare, tanned arm close to him, "just follow my lead, okay?"

"It's Uzumaki Naruto, asswipe, and don't forget it!" His voice is more controlled now, and he doesn't drag his arm away from the iron-grip.

"Where do you want to go, Naruto?" Neji asks calmly, putting a small distance between him and the blond, but he shifts his grip to Naruto's hand.

Holding hands. Even after living with him for so long, Sasuke has never allowed Naruto to hold his hands. Even inside the privacy of their apartment, where they'll be safe from the rumor-hungry media.

It, quite frankly, pisses him off.

"I want to eat at Ichiraku Ramen!" Instead of succumbing to that dark aura, Naruto opts to act like a happy fangirl in the presence of her idol. Neji looks slightly surprised at the sudden change in attitude.

Neji recovers from the surprise rather quickly; with an elegant smirk, he pulls Naruto's knuckle close to his lips, and murmurs, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

"You didn't have to kick me that hard," Neji complains to his co-actor as they waited for their turn for the next scenario.

Scenario 8 gained a lot of love-struck sighs thanks to Neji's elegant charm, and a lot of impressed looks due to Naruto's convincing rendition of a devoted girlfriend.

"You k-k-kissed my hand!" Naruto protests hotly, ignoring the dirty looks from the other girls in the vicinity.

"Stop acting like a whiny virgin."

"…It's not like it's a bad thing!" Sulkily, Naruto huffs away from his fellow auditionee.

Neji stifles a laugh directed to the sulking blond, because, one, Neji Hyuuga doesn't do laughing, and two, it's not even that funny, and more importantly—it's not like he isn't a –whiny- virgin too.

Silence settled between the two, but unlike before, it isn't filled with so much animosity. Neji feels himself relaxing bit by bit, while Naruto forgets all about defeating-Sasuke and Neji-kissing-his-hand and instead thinks about how he wants to act the next scene immediately.

"…It was a good performance," A hint of pink rests on Neji's cheeks. Naruto blinks and grins, because it looks like Neji wants to shoot himself for offering those tiny words of sort-of-compliment.

"The next one will be better," Naruto sounds confident, and for the first time since they met, Neji allows himself to agree with the blond.

**

* * *

**There is something different with Naruto-kun now, as he is trembling onstage, fists curled tightly at his sides, face contorted into a silent furious cry, looking like he wants to beat Neji up thoroughly, but is restraining himself. It is certainly interesting, to see how a simple change of scenario can modify how people acted around each other.

Itachi feels like he already knows the reason for such drastic change in Naruto's behavior. For an undiscerning eye, they would easily believe Naruto's previous rendition of a devoted girlfriend. But Itachi is considered a genius in this field—and it isn't only because of his hard work, of his outstanding looks, of his skill in perfecting his role. It is because of his sharp eye in noticing the subtle pieces of his character, of his coworkers' roles.

Uchiha Itachi saw how the emotion of _devotion _and _love_ didn't quite reach Naruto-kun's eyes before. Itachi also knows that Jiraiya and Tsunade noticed that lack of sparkle as Naruto went through the motions of being lovey-dovey with Hyuuga Neji.

Interestingly, that sparkle of life, that vibrant atmosphere seems to enlighten the whole stage at their performance now. Naruto and Neji didn't speak at all, much to his amusement. They erased the prepared dialogue—'_I'm sorry, but we can't be together', 'But how about your promise', 'I'm sorry'_—and replaced it with such powerful acting.

Naruto looks truly angry at Neji breaking up with him; Neji truly looks conflicted with his decision.

It can easily be framed as a promotional poster for a heartbreaking drama. Without words, those two exuded the raw anger and sheer frustration at breaking up with someone, hating the person yet knowing that they have to take that step.

Itachi shrugs at his manager who prods him—he has a scheduled shooting in an hour. As he stands up from his seat, he ignores his fans' slack-jawed reactions and settles for clapping in acknowledgement for the job well-done.

**

* * *

**The pauses in-between his jobs is something that Sasuke hates with a passion. He knows that breaks are crucial for him to maintain his health and his awesome voice, but…! It only reminds Sasuke that he isn't as busy as he would like to be. And not being very busy means that he still isn't the most sought-after celebrity, and it only fuels his irritation further.

Moreover, during these breaks, Sakura always clings to him, asking him to go to some place or the other. He doesn't really mind sight-seeing, since his whole childhood was spent in a very simple, provincial village. Staying with Sakura who is always smiling, always laughing and always talking—it irritates him too. Maybe it is bitterness for people who are very happy, but—

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura appears at his side with a friendly smile and a cup of coffee. Sasuke accepts the coffee gratefully, but he ignores the smile. If Sakura noticed, she didn't show it. "I was just talking to another manager—and are you interested in branching out? Like, acting and commercials?"

Sasuke looks at her critically and snatches the folder she's holding close to her chest. She lets out a startled gasp, but Sasuke is more focused on reading the proposals of some agencies and brands, those people interested in making him their spokesperson.

"I want to establish my empire in this industry first," Sasuke says firmly, ignoring Sakura's 'e-empire?' with a flick of his hand. The folder is returned to Sakura's hands. "After I accomplish that, that's when I'm going to expand my influence to other industries."

Sakura sees the strange glint in the singer's eyes and decides that she really doesn't like it when Sasuke-kun goes into this 'devil mode'. She likes the nice, sweet Sasuke-kun—the Sasuke-kun that only appears in posters and interviews, unfortunately. But she isn't going to give up! One day, Sasuke-kun will be on top of the showbiz world, and he will finally return Sakura's kind smiles.

One day.

Sasuke shoos his manager away from his room, since he wants to rest first before he returns to thinking about his next song. Break or no break, he doesn't want to lose his momentum of steadily rising to the top.

Acting?

The idea is almost enough to make Sasuke snort. Acting is reserved for people who are too fake and while Itachi is in the world of acting, Sasuke knows that fighting –and more importantly, _winning_- a battle depends on knowing one's strengths and weaknesses.

His forte is singing—and he will crush down all his opponents using that.

He frowns as he relaxes further into his seat. It's not like he has a reason to go into acting. Right?

**

* * *

**

A box of chocolate Pocky enters Naruto's line of sight. "That will be 140 yen—"

"What, no freebies?" The customer asks with an exaggerated pout, and Naruto is about to ask Iruka for permission to hit this very presumptuous customer, but the 'customer' grins cheekily at him.

"Yo," Hatake Kakashi greets the blond, looking around the mini-grocery shamelessly.

"What brings you here, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi feels his grin grow strained at the sarcastic '_sensei_', and he motions for Naruto to come with him outside for a moment. Naruto frowns, but follows the older male anyway, after yelling a vague excuse at Iruka who's minding the bathhouse at the back of the shop.

"So," Naruto starts awkwardly as the two of them stand side-by-side, blocking the shop's entrance. The sun is reddish-orange already—Kakashi must have left Akatsuki as soon as he finished work. The street lights will be lit up soon, and that is the cue for Naruto and Iruka's dinnertime.

From Kakashi's sudden shift to a glum expression, Naruto already expected it, but there's a different kind of hurt at hearing it spoken. Suspicions remain as suspicions as long as they're not verified. It is the same as things with Sasuke—that bastard didn't let him be too affectionate, despite Naruto believing that they're lovers, but Naruto ignored those glaring signs, because they are only suspicions. And now…

"You didn't make the cut," Kakashi says, looking solemn and apologetic. He starts to say things about only one person being accepted, about how Naruto definitely burned a lasting impression to Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-sama, about how it definitely isn't because he didn't act girly at all at the break-up scene, about how their decision to remove all the dialogue has nothing to do with this result.

"Then why, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto knows he sounds like a sullen, whiny brat, but…! He really did his best! He tried ignoring thoughts of Sasuke as he acted, because he _is_ aware how those thoughts change his disposition. He really, really tried so hard!

Kakashi sighs and places a warm hand over Naruto's hair, messing up the locks of hair. Naruto feels his disappointment slowly dissipating with that one gesture—replaced by bewilderment, because he cannot remember when was the last time someone -aside from Sasuke- ruffled his hair.

"The break-up scene was magnificent. Itachi even clapped for you, remember?"

Naruto blinks. "…He did…?"

"…_You forgot about it_?!"

Naruto rubs the back of his neck gingerly. "A-ah, it's just that… I was so focused on doing the scene… that I didn't notice."

"That's the reason."

"Ehh?! It's bad that I did that?!"

"No, you idiot. What's bad is that you didn't do that for your first scenario," Kakashi explains patiently, knowing that what Tsunade-hime decided is really for the best. "The first scene… you were just an acting _doll_."

Kakashi ruffles his hair again, before moving away from the shop. Before disappearing completely, he fixes Naruto with a stern stare. "We don't need _dolls_, Naruto. We need you to be _human_."

Naruto stands there, frozen. It takes several tries for Iruka to snap Naruto back, and when Naruto blinks, the street lights are all open and Iruka is peering worriedly at him.

"It's dinner time, Naruto," Iruka tells him, concern brimming in his tone.

Even though Iruka pries Naruto for the details during their dinner, the blond doesn't speak, doesn't tell his sort-of-guardian-now-that-he-isn't-staying-with-Sasuke about the things Kakashi told him just a few moments ago.

How could he?!

Naruto grips the chopsticks hard, not even feeling the sting as they snap into little pieces in his hold, not even noticing how Iruka gasps and hurries to his side.

How could Sasuke make him hate and doubt '_love_' so much?!

**

* * *

**"If Shizune finds out about this, she'll be really mad," Tsunade remarks fondly, amber eyes gazing at the clear vodka on her glass.

"You work that girl so hard," Jiraiya comments, cheeks flushed red from drinking.

The two executives of Akatsuki are up in the top floor, 'discussing business strategies'. It sounds legitimate and inspiring, but once one understood that it's simply a code for 'drinking and more drinking'…

Tsunade moves on the bottle of gin once she finds out that they ran out of vodka already. "_That person_…" Tsunade murmurs wistfully, "Naruto definitely reminds me of _him_."

Jiraiya laughs and lets Tsunade fill his glass. "It's unusual for you to express interest just like that."

The busty blonde swats at her childhood friend. Jiraiya might be drunk now, but his survival instincts kick in instantly—he hastily dodges Tsunade's strong hand. Tsunade is incredibly strong while sober, but she completely loses sense of strength-judgment when she's smashed.

Tsunade glares as Jiraiya evaded her. "You're the one who suggested _that_, and you say that it's unusual for me…!"

"The only person Uchiha Itachi watched in an audition… That person is bound to be interesting," Jiraiya admits with a shrug.

"Then, if I'm right—" Tsunade starts to say, but a series of loud knocks and threats of cutting off Tsunade from alcohol forever, no thanks to Tsunade's trustworthy secretary, stops their conversation.

_If he is really related to _that person_, then…_

**

* * *

**One month after Kakashi delivered the news of Akatsuki rejecting his application, Naruto finds the silver-haired man buying Pocky at Iruka's shop again.

"State your business," Iruka says, panting slightly as he hurried from the storage room as soon as he noticed _this man_. This silver-haired man who's wearing a suspicious mask and an even suspicious grin, and the one who made Naruto depressed a few weeks ago.

"Wow, scary, scary," Silver-haired-man comments, still grinning and not looking scared at all. Iruka crosses his hands across his chest, glaring fiercely. He wouldn't let this man drag Naruto outside again just to break his heart…! As long as he's here, he'll make sure that this bastard who rejected Naruto's application to Akatsuki be—

"I'd like to speak to Naruto alone, please," Silver-haired-man says charmingly, but Iruka is determined that he'll never let Naruto be alone with this suspicious man.

From the counter, Naruto screeches in protest—"Oi, what the hell is up with that sudden politeness!"

"I won't let you lay your hands on Naruto ever again!"

"Ah, but that makes me sound like a pervert and it saddens me, Iruka-chan~"

"Don't call me so familiarly!"

"H-how did you know his name?! Stalker! Stalker!"

Iruka huffs impatiently and doesn't budge from his place. "If you have something to say to Naruto, say it here. It might not be legal, but I am his guardian now. And if you're going to reject him again—"

"Naruto-kun has an offer to enter Akatsuki."

"—I'm not going to forgive… eh?"

Iruka blinks. He glances at the blond behind him, but Naruto looks even more shocked than him.

"…Is that true, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks quietly, but Iruka knows that voice; it's the voice Naruto uses when he's extremely happy but is trying hard to suppress it.

"Yes," The older man says, and with just that one word, suspicious becomes mysterious, silver-haired-man becomes Kakashi and Iruka's huffiness becomes happiness for the young man he's taking care of.

Kakashi holds up a finger. "But, you have to go through some acting seminars and etiquette training first."

It means that Naruto isn't going to be a full-fledged Akatsuki member yet, but judging from the encouraging glitter in Kakashi's eyes and the ecstatic yell Naruto let out…

"YES! I'M IN! I'M IN!"

Naruto proceeds to run to his room and Iruka simply laughs and doesn't stop him. Naruto probably wants to scream some more—it is a pretty important moment of his life, after all.

"He's probably going to yell at Uchiha Sasuke's picture," Kakashi comments with a smirk.

Iruka doesn't even feel surprised that this man knows about Sasuke. There's just something about Kakashi that exuded the aura of someone who'd thoroughly research his coworkers… a stalker-vibe, in other words. But Iruka supposed that now is the time for happy cheer and not about Sasuke or stalker-tactics.

"What does he have to do?"

Kakashi hands Iruka a folder detailing the instructions for Naruto.

"Acting seminars, etiquette training and finishing ten challenges," Kakashi says breezily, "As soon as he finishes those requirements, no matter how slow or fast, he'll be out of this probation stage."

"Challenges," Iruka murmurs. He throws Kakashi a challenging stare. "He'll finish those quickly and he'll be the brightest star of the showbiz industry."

The sounds of Naruto's jumping around his room are only mildly muffled.

Kakashi grins confidently in response.

"I'm sure he will."

**

* * *

End: **Scene 02: _the howling imperfection  
_**Enter Next Scene?  
**

**The Revenge Scenario  
**Scene 02.5: _the slashing words_

**

* * *

  
**

_"We really should have thrown him out and left him on the streets."_

The speaker sounded distressed. Eight-year-old Kinomoto Sasuke peered at his parents from his hiding place. The door to his parents' room wasn't completely closed, and from the slight crack, he could still hear their voices, their worries.

_"But if we do that… _that person_ will surely make us pay!"_

Sasuke wanted to ask: 'who is the person who will avenge me', 'why do you hate me so much', 'what can I do for you to like me'. He wanted to ask many things, but he knew that he couldn't speak out, because they would find out about his eavesdropping, and he will surely be punished.

Well, not actually punished, because his parents hated him so much but never resorted to harming him. But Sasuke thought that those unspoken words were more hurtful than the actual licks of whip against skin, more painful than the actual harsh hits against flesh.

_"You're right. We absolutely cannot get rid of this child."_

His father sounded so, so, _down_, as he said those words. Even as his parents tried to smile cheerfully at him, he could feel the radiating fakeness, could sense the immense pressure of being unwanted.

He wanted to go to their neighbor's house and ask for Naruto. That blond was his only friend. He was also the blond's only friend. Naruto would understand wouldn't he, even if Sasuke called for him at the dead of the night?

Sasuke gripped the edge of his worn-out shirt.

No.

Naruto had his fair share of problems. His problems were even more distressing than Sasuke's, because her stepmother never holds back in punishing him.

No.

Naruto is too burdened already, so he wouldn't add to that.

He'd walk away from this small crack, from this small view of his parents' distorted faces, and his agonizing feelings will accompany him in his sleep.

But after that, tomorrow, once he wakes up, he'd be smart, arrogant and untouchable by anyone except Naruto. He would be loved and respected and feared by his classmates, so that nobody would dare separate Naruto from him.

He might not be loved by anyone, but he would be strong.

So Sasuke walked away, and when the morning came, he taunted Naruto and he smirked confidently, with the anguished boy's feelings banished, like the way the sun ruled the morning after the long night.

**

* * *

**"Sasuke-kun," A voice belonging to Yakushi Kabuto calls out to the prodigy singer. Sasuke grits his teeth but he stops his walk down the hallway.

Kabuto, widely-known as Orochimaru's most trusted assistant, approaches him with a calm smile. Sasuke hates it, because he knows that there are a dozen poisonous snakes lurking beneath that smile, venomous and deadly.

"You have been commissioned to do a theme song for an upcoming movie," Kabuto informs him as a thick folder is shoved into his glove-covered fingers.

"Oh…?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow as he makes that nonplussed sound, knowing that Kabuto hates his arrogant confidence.

Kabuto makes an undignified snort, pushing his glasses up. The heated glare behind those clear glasses is unmistakable. "You _should_ show thanks to Orochimaru-sama. After all, he's the reason—"

"I'm the one singing, not _Orochimaru-sama_," Like a sharp, cold blade, Sasuke's words cuts off Kabuto's speech. A small, infuriating smirk rests on Sasuke's lips.

Kabuto draws in a breath, most likely aiming to relax himself. Insolent punk or not, Orochimaru-sama favors Sasuke highly. Kabuto received strict orders of making sure Sasuke-kun is pleased with this company, but…!

He cannot allow this impudent brat to just dismiss Orochimaru-sama's help just like that. "It's thanks to Orochimaru-sama and you being here on _Otogakure_…!"

The smirk grows wider—making Kabuto wonder what did the fans see in this young man, who now currently looks nothing near angelic or heart-stopping.

"There's no need for thanks," Sasuke remarks offhandedly and he starts to walk away from the bespectacled man.

Just before he is completely out of earshot though, Sasuke throws back a challenging glare to the seething Kabuto.

"And besides, don't you thank him enough for everyone, Kabuto?"

**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto easily pins the bright-orange 'On Probation' tag on his shirt. He decides to forget about the one-month slump he was in, because now, he is a part of Akatsuki…!

He walks away from the locker area after he makes sure that all of his important belongings –backpack, frog wallet, Ichiraku Ramen Coupons, Sasuke-bastard's picture that's now more of a scratch paper- are secured inside.

Kakashi told him yesterday that if nobody approached him with a job, he should go and report to the main office. Naruto touches the smooth, shiny surface of his 'On Probation' tag.

It is a big step towards his goal. Naruto punches the air in front of him. "YOSH! I'm ready for work…!"

"It's nice to see you so energetic, Naruto-kun," A smooth voice floats in from the doorway, and Naruto shifts his gaze to see Uchiha Itachi looking at him.

Naruto represses the urge to crow at Itachi, because he isn't supposed to hate Itachi now! Naruto tries to make his mouth form the words, '_Good morning_'_, _or '_it's nice to see you too_', or any casual greeting…!

"GAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Is what comes out instead.

Itachi's lips quirk upwards to form a very familiar smirk. Before Naruto can even ponder on why the smirk feels so familiar, Itachi takes a step closer to the still-kinda-flabbergasted blond.

"I'll make this short and clear. I have a job for you." Rather predictably, Naruto's face lights up at the prospect of doing a job as soon as he arrives. After all, the sooner he finishes all those ten challenges, the better, right?!

Itachi's eyes have that amused glint in them, something that is really worrying. Naruto soon finds out that his worries are not unfounded—no thanks to the next words that left Itachi's lips.

"You'll be cleared for two jobs if you do this correctly: convince my coworkers that you really are my boyfriend."

** End: **Scene 02.5:_ the slashing words_**  
**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Still the fast-paced snapshot style, because I don't want to focus on the angst too much XD The story focuses more on Naruto, but I'll include some bits of Sasuke's POV so that we can also see where is Sasuke coming from 8D Bickering is more fun to write if it's a SasuNaru bickering, but I hope the NejiNaru part was still okay? :) Also, I'm aiming to finish within 10 chapters, so the chapters will be quite long ;) Please let me know what you think!  
…If you noticed a decline in quality after a certain point, those were the unbeta'd parts HAHA. I added some more stuff because I felt guilty of the long update :( Also, third-to-the-last-scene is a Sasuke-POV flashback :D

Oh… and here's a part of what's going to happen in the next chapter: (aka the start of ItaNaru :D)

**Next Chapter**: _Scene 03: don't breathe the ashes (of the burning phoenix)_

"So tell me what your type is so I can act it out better," Naruto says as he watches Itachi drink his tea.  
"I like those who are pleasant-to-the-eyes, intelligent and confident."  
Naruto's eyes widen in realization. "Wait… those descriptions sound familiar…"  
Itachi freezes on his spot, the cup of tea raised half-way.  
"Oh my god, you're a narcissist, aren't you? Aren't you?"


	3. 03: don't breathe the ashes

**Disclaimer**: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.**  
Pairing**: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, GaaNeji, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, KakaIru, others (for the surprise element haha)**  
Word Count**: 5724 words**  
Chapters**: 3/12 (tentative)**  
Contents**: Yaoi, shounen-ai, het, shoujo-ai, foul language (LOL capslock?), violence (in Naruto's thoughts, definitely), **AU**, unbeta'd D:

**A/N**: Full list of warnings, credits, blather and notes in the first chapter (: Chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but expect the next chapter to be _a lot longer_ than this one XD

•

_"Convince my coworkers that you really are my boyfriend."_

_Boyfriend—_

_Boyfriend—_

_Boyfriend—!_

Naruto shakes his head ruefully, hoping that the action will realign his brain cells and possibly give light to a better explanation for those cryptic and shiver-inducing words. It certainly didn't help that Itachi has shown how much difference is there between the persona he shows in front of the cameras and in front of other people in everyday life—Itachi in real life talks ten sentences less. While Naruto doesn't have anything against stoic types—a _certain stoic bastard _comes to mind but he tries to rein in his anger at that thought rather successfully—but Itachi saying very little just makes understanding him a lot more difficult.

_Boyfriend—_

He shakes his head again, uncaring whether the receptionist has started suspecting him of ill mental health. There's got to be an explanation for that bizarre request, aside from the only other option in his mind now that says _Itachi is a pervert_. Naruto doesn't like that conclusion, not only because Itachi is Akatsuki's best talent and because Itachi is actually sort-of nice to him, but because Itachi being a pervert just justifies the angry rants that Sasuke used to throw at the Itachi poster in his room.

Naruto shakes his head this time for an entirely different reason.

Sasuke again?

Naruto decides that aside from entering the show business, one of his current goals in life is to eliminate any and all traces of Sasuke in his life. A nagging thought at the back of his head whines that entering the show business is a decision brought upon by a less-than-pleasant encounter with Sasuke himself, but he placates that thought with a promise of eating five bowls of ramen on his way home today.

_Boyfriend—_

Naruto curls his fingers into a fist as he decides to ask Kakashi about Itachi's strange proposition. It's better to ask that seemingly-unreliable man that's always buried into his 'appreciation of good art', which simply translates to 'BRB READING PORN', rather than tax his mind about the many (impossible) possibilities of Itachi's request.

Of course, Naruto is also aware that there's a much simpler explanation to this—that Itachi is simply being straight-forward in asking him to be his boyfriend.

...Of course, Naruto is also aware that that's the stupidest explanation of anything _ever_.

•••

**The Revenge Scenario**

Scene 03:_ don't breathe the ashes _(of the burning phoenix)

•••

Naruto comes out of Kakashi's room enlightened, a result that he didn't really expect. Expectations from the old pervert aside, Naruto now has a better idea of the reasons behind Itachi's nonchalant request earlier.

A perfume commercial that will use a _harem_ imagery, and Naruto is supposed to be there as one of the people who will fawn all over the perfume-drenched Itachi. It's not exactly a thrilling prospect, since Naruto doesn't really enjoy the smell of most strong perfumes; moreover, Naruto _loathes_ the idea of fawning over someone, even if it's just in a commercial. Making cow-eyes at somebody, anybody, is enough to bring back unpleasant memories that aren't doing any favors for Naruto's blood pressure.

But then again, participating in a high-profile campaign even though he's still in probation is definitely going to do wonders for his career, so…

Naruto turns at the next corner, hoping to grab a quick lunch before he finds Itachi to ask for more details about the commercial, but those plans disappear the moment he spots a familiar long-haired figure.

"Hey! Neji!"

Neji stiffens considerably, obviously hoping to ignore Naruto long enough to shake off the other's attention. But Naruto is persistent, and before Neji can even slink away to a less conspicuous place, Naruto is already in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you also on probation, huh?" Neji can feel an incoming non-stop blabbering, and Naruto didn't disappoint him.

Neji frowns a little at the thought of him being lumped in the same probation category as Naruto, but he supposes it's not too bad. Neji is confident enough to admit (in the privacy of his mind) that Naruto has _some_ charms. After spending the previous few hours running around doing errands for a _certain someone_, Neji doesn't really mind standing around and having a conversation with Naruto, though Neji is sure that, well, a certain someone will definitely have questions about his slacking off.

"I probably won't see you around until next week," Neji tries to chase away any tinge of disappointment in his tone, "everything's really hectic lately."

Naruto suggests exchanging numbers and mail addresses; Neji surprises himself by not giving his 'special mail address' customized for spammers and other worthless people.

"Working on any endorsements?"

"A motorcycle advertisement," Neji worries his bottom lip for a moment before continuing, "I'm working with Gaara."

Neji can practically see question marks floating around the blond head. "Gaara? Who's that? A _senpai_?"

"He's the only one who passed our audition." No, that's not bitterness in his voice, no. And more importantly, "—How did you manage to not know about him?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to the others…"

Neji is about to scold Naruto about his absentmindedness, but he feels a coarse, cold hand tug forcefully at his elbow.

"Eh? You are…? Friend of Neji's?"

"This is—"

"Let's go."

Before Neji can even protest or excuse himself from the conversation, he finds himself being dragged away.

Naruto can only tilt his head in confusion, thoughts a little shaken from seeing the cold and stoic Neji actually be bullied around like some _normal_ person, as well as seeing so much _red_.

"…Is that what they call a kidnapping?"

•

The next day finds Naruto running an errand for Shizune, Tsunade's personal assistant. It is a simple enough errand, something that Shizune assures him is never assigned to actors, unless they're on a really, really, really tight deadline. Naruto doesn't mind and lets her know that, hoping that his grin is reassuring enough. He _has_ plenty of experience in running errands, including those that involve carrying bulky items while transferring said items from one place to another.

Naruto briskly walks back to the costume development department located two blocks away from the main offices, mind filled with relief that he isn't as unlucky as Neji. He hears from Shizune, who sounds entirely too giddy to relate the news, that Gaara had initially refused the motorcycle endorsement he's doing now, and that his decision only changed when he introduced the condition of having Neji work with him. Naruto counts himself lucky he doesn't have to closely work with someone who has a strange Neji-fetish and someone who is selfish and bold enough to hold a job hostage just because of his preferences.

Naruto places his shaking fists inside the pockets of his bright orange windbreaker, feeling them trembling at the way his thought process is leading him straight back to a certain someone who's so full of himself. For a traitorous moment, Naruto is caught by an impulse to check on Sasuke—their old apartment is only a bus ride away…—check on whether the chicken-haired bastard is already having withdrawal symptoms of having no Naruto around to take care of him. But as soon as that feeling comes, it disappears the moment he spots a reminder of what world is he inhabiting now.

Kisame, Itachi's manager, is waving at him.

Naruto's first impulse is to ignore him; his thoughts are still in the dangerous 'Sasuke zone' and lashing out to Kisame unnecessarily isn't appealing at all.

Kisame grins at him, baring shark-like teeth that look a tad intimidating. Naruto tells himself that the only reason he's grinning back is because it's rude to ignore a _senpai_ in the industry, instead of because he's sort-of scared at how innocently sinister Kisame looks.

Naruto sits in front of Kisame, a bit nervous since his current pay grade isn't enough to afford him luxuries like this popular outdoor café's cheesecakes or cappuccinos. He struggles a bit to remember the deadline that Shizune repeated to him maybe three times before letting him go. He thinks he has enough time, maybe fifteen minutes, to spare his _senpai_.

"Well, newbie, how's work so far?"

Naruto tells him about the probation jobs, just a little. He tries to carefully monitor his words; ever since his youth, Naruto has always been told that he tends to blurt out things—most of the time inappropriate—without a care for the situation. It's probably not a good thing if he gives _Akatsuki_ a reason to doubt bringing him to the probation program. He's just getting started after all, and his goal is still far, far, far away from here.

There's an odd silence after Naruto's words. Kisame looks as though he's deciding how to phrase his next sentence. "Well, kid. Itachi's too pushy when he's stressed, so don't let him get to you." Kisame grins again. "If he bullies you, let me know! I'll… try to stop him."

Naruto doubts Itachi is the type of person that can be deterred from doing what he wants by anyone, but it's the thought that counts. It's also a bit of shock to learn that even the much-revered Itachi is also capable of stress, like a normal human being, like everyone else.

"He's been acting weird—weirder than usual because of the movie, so," Kisame hands him a sheet of paper with some specifics regarding the perfume commercial (_boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend—_), "this should help."

Naruto nods dazedly, thankful that Itachi has a manager like Kisame who is able to clean up after his charge who just confuses the hell out of Naruto.

"Thank you, Kisame-san!" He bows respectfully, turning down the invitation to have tea together not only because he really doesn't have money to spare, but also since he's starting to run late to his errand at the costume development department.

Naruto leaves the café feeling inspired for some reason. Maybe it's because of the knowledge that even hotshots like Itachi can still feel pressure from his career. Maybe it's because he finally has some idea on what to expect from Itachi's out-of-nowhere request. Maybe it's because he now feels a little closer to Itachi, the one who occupies the top of Akatsuki's throne.

Or maybe—

•

Working for _Otogakure_ hasn't been in Haruno Sakura's plans—well at least, not for the first twenty years of her life. She has always envisioned herself as a doctor, or maybe a supermodel in her vainest dreams, but never a manager. Especially not a manager of someone who is shaping up as the label's most popular singer in the recent era.

Life really has a strange way of working out. This isn't the place that Sakura dreamed she will be at, but this place is even better, much better, than anything she has ever dreamed of.

At least, that's what Sakura tells herself whenever she's left alone in the dressing room or the discussion room, or in front of a taxi stand, or anywhere really—after Sasuke leaves her behind.

It's not like she resents Sasuke or anything. He's a grown man with his own personality, with his own quirks, with his own way of showing affection. So what if he never thanks her on days that she cooks a healthy meal for him? So what if he never invites her over to his apartment? So what if he never has anything on his mind aside from himself, his work, and his one-sided rivalry with Uchiha Itachi? Sasuke appreciates her on his own way, she's certain. It's not like he's going to fire her if she accidentally reminds Sasuke of the fact that Itachi is still leisurely lounging at the top spot of the recent celebrity sensations. After all, he has fired a couple of managers before, but he's sticking with her, so that has to count for something, right?

…Right?

She drops her forehead against her desk, hoping to chase away those insecurities. She can't let such petty thoughts distract her from her job, which is to make sure that Sasuke has the best opportunities available to him.

She just finished arranging a mini-concert with one of the major TV stations—she doesn't know how to break the news to Sasuke that the hour-long special she promised to get him is now only a thirty-minute segment. That's not even the important part—she has to explain to Sasuke, since he will surely ask for an explanation, that the TV station already made arrangements to have an interview with the main cast of the upcoming movie… the main cast that includes Itachi as the protagonist.

Surely Sasuke will not take this well—

Sakura is about to groan in frustration, but she overhears a familiar voice near her table. She lifts her head and true enough, she sees Ino-pig along with Temari, one of the leading figures in costume design.

Sakura is mildly surprised to see Temari still participating in _Otogakure_'s projects—her little brother is the rival company's newest talent, after all. Or maybe their family doesn't really care much about things like loyalty? Maybe they care more about doing anything and everything they can? A mild frown settles on Sakura's expression, remembering the talks about how _strict_ the famous Sabaku family is.

Tayuya joins Ino-pig and Temari, and now Sakura is sure that there's going to be more collaboration between Otogakure and Akatsuki for the upcoming movie, aside from Sasuke doing the theme song. Sakura really doesn't know how to break this series of bad news to Sasuke without him going to a panic attack, or worse, a violent tantrum.

Sakura busies herself with pondering the best way to disappear for the next few hours and hopefully delay the inevitable—and the phone rings.

She picks it up wearily, too mentally exhausted to even pretend perkiness. Said perkiness comes naturally, however, once she understands the words of her contact from the TV station on the other end of the line.

"Really? That's great news! Thank you very much!" Sakura spends a full minute thanking the guy, too overcome with glee with the thought that Sasuke will not hate her so much today. The TV Station apparently is changing their schedule of the movie cast interview, so they now have their targeted one hour of performance. It's good news, no, it's _great news_, but somehow, after the glee has started to subside, Sakura thinks that there's something really suspicious about how it seems like the cast interview backed out and gave way to their mini-concert.

…Of course, it could just be her over-active imagination…

With that in mind, Sakura sets out to meet Sasuke to tell him the good news.

•

"HAAA—? I'm babysitting this shitty brat?"

Said 'shitty brat' sticks his tongue out at Naruto.

"Why you—!"

"_Naruto_," Jiraiya needs to finish giving his instructions so he can get out of this place that's sure to be a very messy battlefield in just a few minutes, "you're going to _supervise_ Konohamaru here."

Jiraiya doesn't bother repeating his earlier words about Konohamaru being one of the leading child actors, since Konohamaru isn't acting like someone who deserves that praise. Kakashi told him beforehand that he definitely has a sadistic streak for lumping Naruto with a problem child possibly brattier than him. Jiraiya likes to think of it as an exercise to see whether Naruto can manage to _tame_ someone as unmanageable as Konohamaru. And of course, it's also great entertainment to see what can bring Naruto out of his somehow unfitting shell, to see someone actually call Konohamaru out without being afraid of his surname.

Naruto looks like he's going to make more protests, so Jiraiya silences him with a stern-toned: "It's part of your job as someone under probation."

It calms down the blond's complaints immediately, though Jiraiya can see specks of discontent in the other's stance. It's a good opportunity for Naruto to learn that being in this business involves a lot of sucking up and being as civil as possible to everyone even though you personally hate their guts. And knowing the possibility of Naruto running into a lot of different personalities in the near future, Naruto really needs all self-control training he can get his hands on.

Jiraiya slips away from the scene as soon as Naruto focuses his attention to the child he's supposed to look after.

"You're so cruel, Jiraiya-san," Kakashi comments, disapproving tone contradicted by the happy arc of his visible eye, "to think of putting poor Naruto-kun in-charge of Konohamaru-kun."

"You would have done the same thing." Jiraiya replies, passing a set of papers to Kakashi's hands, documents with details for the filming schedule for _Memories of Nobody_.

_Otogakure_ talents are supposed to start collaborating with them a month after filming formally starts, but Yakushi Kabuto has informed them that their singer/songwriter is looking at visiting the set earlier so he can start his work on the theme songs. That's wonderful and all, but that's probably the reason why the director Pein is rushing everything in the initial stages. It's no secret to anyone, even to those not in the industry, that there's a fierce rivalry between _Otogakure _and_ Akatsuki_, even though their specialties are not exactly on the same fields. _Otogakure_ is more focused on music talents, but then again…

"I would have," Kakashi doesn't deny Jiraiya's words, "or I would have sent him on some one-on-one training with Itachi."

Jiraiya's shoulders stiffen. "It's true that Itachi has a calming effect on that boy, but…"

"He's no-good for Naruto?" Kakashi stares curiously at his _senpai_. "Well, it _is_ better for Naruto to have experience with different backgrounds and personalities…"

Jiraiya hesitates for a brief moment; he knows Kakashi well enough to trust him with the more privy details. "Itachi has… _issues_."

As expected, Kakashi didn't push the matter further when Jiraiya went ahead and swerved their conversation away from their most valuable actor and sponsor.

•

Nearly three months since he has parted ways with Naruto and Sasuke's schedule is busier than ever.

He barely has room for anything else other than work and crashing face-first to his living room couch. He has rejected all of Sakura's offers to escort him home after a hard day's work; he wants to keep his apartment away from his life as a singer, as much as possible. The run-down place offers more privacy than a lavish mansion or a penthouse suite. Sasuke likes privacy.

He still hasn't been able to find time to throw away the idiot's stuff overcrowding his apartment, and Sasuke finds that he doesn't care too much anyway. He still hasn't eaten any semblance of home-cooked food, and that's okay, even though he personally thinks that some of the food that Naruto cooked for him easily defeats the taste of some of the food offered by five-star restaurants in the area.

Sasuke burrows his head deeper to the orange pillow on the couch, hating the loud color but easily ignoring it by closing his eyes. He's too tired to feel weird about snuggling to one of the pillows Naruto left behind, too fatigued to remove his coat and his boots, too exhausted to even attempt to make his way to his bed.

For a strange moment, obviously brought on by his tiredness, Sasuke thinks that he misses _home_.

Home in a far-away province where neighbors shared everything from cable television, homegrown crops and personal life. Home in a secluded province where his parents are content in forgetting all about their run-away son. Home in a gloomy childhood where the only one left is Naruto.

He lifts his head away from the orange pillow and the moment is gone. He remembers sadder things, more important things, like how he wouldn't be welcome back home even if becomes a national sensation, like how his parents probably wouldn't open the main door for him even if he went there begging for forgiveness for things he isn't sorry about in the slightest.

Sasuke blearily makes his way to his bedroom, resolving to wake up early for the next six days to prepare for his upcoming TV special/mini-concert.

When he collapses to his bed, he dimly notices that he's clutching the Naruto-pillow on one hand. Sasuke decides that it's not like it means anything, aside from having one more pillow is great.

As soon as Sasuke finished his nightly ritual of Itachi-is-a-bastard mutterings, he sinks into deep sleep, Naruto-pillow still in his hold.

•

"I heard that the filming is starting soon?"

Itachi doesn't bother acknowledging the presence of his distant uncle, Uchiha Madara. Itachi simply continues to sip his tea as he waits for the one-hour break to finish. His scarlet eyes are focused at everything and nothing at the same time: seeing the chaos of bustling interns and support staff and observing the perfectly arranged attires on his fellow actors.

"Your fans will be heartbroken if they learn that _Uchiha Itachi-sama_ is such a snob."

Itachi levels the sneer in Madara's tone with an icy reply. "I'm fairly certain that will fuel their admiration more."

Madara grins, an answer made of too much teeth and malice. Itachi wills time to go faster, somehow regretting setting his fort on the secluded corner of the studio away from everyone else. Itachi likes that arrangement—nobody can ever wander around his place with a flimsy excuse. But now that his private space is being invaded by _Madara_, any sort of disturbance is much more welcome.

"You should focus on your acting, _Itachi-sama_," mockingly, warningly, unpleasantly, "and not on _him_."

Itachi aligns his gaze to focus on the newest addition to Akatsuki's talents—one bubbly blond that is so obviously trying to remake his image for the sake of someone.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun will do wonderfully on his latest assignments."

Itachi doesn't bother hiding the fact that he's forcefully steering the conversation away from the previous topic. Madara isn't sure whether Itachi isn't bothering with the deception because he thinks Madara will already see through everything, or if it's because Itachi sincerely thinks that Madara will not be able to pick up on such an obvious farce.

Either way.

"I'm sure he will."

Madara replies with another toothy grin—and he isn't talking about Naruto either.

•

It's supposed to be a normal filming day—Konohamaru is there to act, Naruto is there to look after the child, Naruto is there to watch the filming and gain exposure to how things work.

It's the first day of filming—well, the actual first day of filming is in a few days' time, but the director wants to start assessing if the actors are doing well, if there are changes that need to be done, if there are improvements that need to be implemented.

Maybe it's bad luck, or a curse, or maybe it's because everyone's too lax because it isn't the official filming yet, or maybe it's because Pein rushed the set designers and they missed on the quality control—but no matter what the reason, it doesn't change the fact that one of the big panels (that's supposed to stand in for ancient-looking columns) becomes unbalanced rather quickly. A heavy unbalanced pillar is never a good news, especially for the one who happens to be underneath.

Konohamaru is frozen to his spot, the lines he's supposed to say stuck in his throat, the adrenaline he's supposed to feel stuck in his veins, and the pillar is just continuing to arrive closer and closer—

Maybe it's some strange camaraderie, or maybe Naruto sees the younger, rowdier, happier version of him in the brat, or maybe it's just a strike of unexplainable heroism—but no matter what the reason is, it doesn't change the fact that Naruto immediately springs to his feet and shields Konohamaru from the impact.

•**  
End: **Scene 03: _don't breathe the ashes _(of the burning phoenix)**  
Enter Next Scene?**

**The Revenge Scenario  
**Scene 03.75: _nothing but an actor to the core _(a-demon-and-an-actor)

•

"So how's Uzumaki?"

Neji nearly drops the folders in his hands. "W-What are you talking about?" The shock passes and Neji narrows his eyes at the (very, very unexpected and unwelcome) redhead leaning against the hospital wall. "What are _you_ even doing here?"

"I didn't skip on any of my meetings, if that's what you're implying."

Neji wants to ask 'Why the hell are you stalking me?', but he also has enough experience dealing with Gaara to know that said question will just be soundly ignored. He feels like he's missing something here, but doesn't push the issue. "Naruto is fine, that idiot just needs to take it easy for a few days."

"I heard that he shielded the Sarutobi heir," Gaara murmurs, absently taking the heavy-looking folders from his colleague's hold, ignoring the incoming protests about not needing help with such trivial things. "It's a very good move on his part, don't you think?"

"Naruto's not that kind of person," Neji says with a roll of his eyes, "it's more likely that he doesn't even know about the Sarutobi Empire."

"He's that stupid?"

"He's _that_ stupid," Neji affirms with a small smile.

Gaara lets his hand settle on Neji's elbow, slowly guiding the younger man towards his car. "You have strange friends."

"Naruto's not my friend."

"You visit random strangers when they're injured?" Gaara asks mockingly.

"I didn't say that he's just a random stranger either," Neji points out through gritted teeth. "Look, next time I'll _ask permission_ from you if I want to spend a few minutes with other people."

"…That will be great." Gaara's smile rarely appears outside of print ads or product campaigns. "You should tell me at least a day in advance though."

"…I was being sarcastic." Neji sincerely wonders why he is surrounded by idiots. Idiots everywhere.

"_Half-day_ in advance," Gaara dials the number of a five-star restaurant, confirming his reservation, "that's final."

"It's not up for negotiation! Because there's _nothing _to negotiate! Are you listening to me? _Gaara_!"

•

If Itachi is surprised to see Konohamaru visiting Naruto, his face doesn't show it.

"How are you feeling, Konohamaru-kun?" Itachi's polite and formal tone sends Konohamaru stumbling over his words. The Sarutobi heir hastily sweeps the junk food he brought to Naruto's bed all the way back to his duffel bag on the floor.

"It's just a few scratches," Konohamaru grins almost shyly, a little star-struck at Uchiha Itachi's presence. This is the first time he's meeting the _legend_ face-to-face; suddenly, all of his father's and manager's words about how to behave properly, annoying pointers like social decorum, all those things are whirling in his mind. "They're all mostly healed, thank you very much for asking, Uchiha-san."

"Oi, how come you're so polite to him—" Naruto whines half-heartedly from his spot on the bed.

"Uchiha-san actually deserves respect, unlike a _certain someone_ in this room."

"You mean you?"

"Hmph! You're so mean, Idiot Naruto!"

The duo's banter continued, but there's a remarkable shift in their tone, now more lighthearted and less vicious than their first couple of meetings.

"I'm glad to see that you're well, Konohamaru-kun," Itachi clears his throat delicately to break the two's conversation, "if it's alright with you, I would like to speak with Naruto-kun?"

It takes a few seconds for Konohamaru to blink in understanding under Itachi's expectant stare. "Oh! Well, I'll see you on the filming, idiot Naruto!"

Itachi stares at the young boy's retreating figure, only shifting his gaze back to the bedridden Naruto once the door slides shut. Black eyes trace the sheet-covered legs and the bandage-covered arms, lingers a little at the bandage and plaster making Naruto's face nearly unrecognizable. His stare catches on the digital clock beside Naruto's bed; it's nearly evening and he has someplace important to go.

"The director is not going to push back the filming date for the commercial," it's faint, but there's a hint of a challenge in the even tone, "I trust that you will be able to deliver a convincing performance tomorrow."

Naruto grins, accepting the challenge. A few scratches here and there aren't going to stop him from making his debut! Especially since it's a commercial that will be aired nationwide—the experience is the best way to jumpstart his career.

"Filming for the commercial starts early tomorrow morning," Itachi hands over a couple of sheets—detailed schedule, general timeline, finished script—to Naruto's hands, their fingers brushing together briefly, "followed by the filming for _Memories of Nobody_ that starts in the late afternoon."

"A packed schedule, huh?"

Itachi agrees, but there's no hint of complaint in there. "Let me know if you have some questions," he adds, as though remembering that it's part of the 'being a _senpai_' role.

"Well, I'm supposed to act as your b-b-boyfriend, right?"

Naruto's face looks a little flushed, but Itachi thinks it's only the setting sun's rays. The usual brashness seems gone too, replaced by a strange shyness. Itachi wonders if it's a bad idea to get Naruto to play an intimate part.

Itachi's lips are in a tight line. "Yes."

"Well, shouldn't you tell me your type so I can act it out better?"

Itachi isn't really expecting that. He almost instinctively answers that it's none of Naruto's business, but he holds back his words. It makes sense, in a way, for him to answer to Naruto's inquiry, if only to better their chemistry and make the shoot tomorrow closer to perfect.

"I like those who are… pleasant-to-the-eyes, intelligent and confident."

Naruto's expression is contemplative. "Hmm… those descriptions sound really familiar, you know?"

They should be, because they sound so vague now that Itachi ponders his words. So vague that it can just apply to anyone.

Itachi freezes anyway when Naruto points an accusing finger at him.

"Oh my god, you're a narcissist, aren't you? _Aren't you_?"

"…I don't think I really have a specific type," Itachi says at last, after spending a few moments thinking of an answer. "I apologize if my description is really vague."

Naruto grins, either at his apology or at the fact that he doesn't have a specific type. "Nah, I guess that's better than nothing."

Itachi shrugs, making a move to leave since visiting hours are nearly over. And he has someplace important to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun."

"I'll make sure Kakashi doesn't make me late tomorrow!"

"…Kakashi-san is going to pick you up tomorrow morning?"

Kakashi and punctuality, especially in the _morning_, is just impossible. Itachi's worry must have been extremely obvious, since Naruto moves on to explain. "Nah, he's picking me up later, but he did say he'll drive me to the set tomorrow, since I don't have a car."

Itachi briefly considers sending Kisame to pick Naruto up instead. But he needs Kisame for something tomorrow morning too, so…

"It will be okay," Itachi doesn't really feel comforted, but that's because he _knows_ Kakashi, "I have a way of making sure Kakashi meets me early tomorrow."

Itachi is still dubious, but Naruto seems confident. Now Itachi is curious, since his initial background research didn't show anything that Naruto can hold over Kakashi. Maybe Naruto is more than he initially thought?

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Itachi looks at the time and hates the way it moves so fast. "Congratulations on your release, Naruto-kun."

Itachi doesn't wait for an answer and leaves the room, before it gets any later, before Kakashi arrives, before anything else happens.

•

Itachi is always a hundred percent sure of anything that he does, but right now, even he isn't sure if a certain fact—that the hospital that Naruto's at is located directly beside a certain TV Station that a certain singer's at—is something to be thankful for.

Nevertheless, Itachi makes his way to the TV Station, not even needing to use his connections to gain access to the special lobby reserved for celebrities, not in time to catch the last notes of Sasuke's song, but certainly in time to casually bump into the young singer waiting at the lobby.

"Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke nearly spits out his name out, and Itachi wonders if the hoarse voice is because of the concert that just ended, or if it is due to Itachi's unwanted presence. The hostility is palpable, and Itachi almost enjoys it, the sight of those familiar eyes blazing with more energy that he's ever shown in front of his audiences. And Itachi would know, because he follows all of Sasuke's performances diligently. That includes tonight's concert: recorded because Itachi wasn't there to witness it live, thanks to some connections from the TV station itself.

But Sasuke doesn't know that.

That makes it all the more interesting, in Itachi's opinion.

"Congratulations on your concert," Itachi offers a hand, like a moment not too long ago; again, both Sakura and Kisame are nowhere in sight, "it was a great performance."

Of course Itachi hasn't seen the performance yet, but he's a hundred percent sure that it was a great performance. A hundred percent. A thousand percent.

The last time the two of them crossed paths, Sasuke glared at him with hatred so hot it could rival the sun, and their meeting now isn't too different. But Sasuke's more tired now—there are lines of fatigue running down from his chin to his neck, lines of effort criss-crossing at his bare arms and elbows, lines of exhaustion dragging his eyes slowly shut—and maybe it's that tiredness that softens the glare by the tiniest bit. It also loosens Sasuke's stiffness around him, slightly, slightly, lightens the tension enough for Sasuke to mutter something about having to modify the last song to fit the movie better.

They are only mutterings, but Itachi hears them of course. Understands them to mean that Sasuke is going to visit the movie filming soon. Realizes that he has to fix a lot of things before that happens.

Realizes that Naruto is now at the other end of the lobby, covered by bandages enough to look like a failed Halloween costume.

"Itachi! Kakashi is looking for y—you."

Itachi thinks about how he's willing to throw away all of his inheritance as long as these two don't ever meet again.

•**  
End: **Scene 03.75: _nothing but an actor to the core _(a-demon-and-an-actor)

**To Be Continued**

Naruto is still a _central character_ of this story, but there are other plotlines going around him and his… _situation_ with Sasuke, so there will definitely more moments where the story will show segments with the other characters :D Sasuke and Itachi are the two other central characters, and while Sasuke's story is straightforward enough, Itachi's story is… more complicated 8D

'_Memories of Nobody_' is taken from the title of one of the BLEACH Movies 8D Next chapter will be mostly focused on backstories! As always, comments/feedback/questions are welcome! :)

**Next Chapter**: _Scene 04: memories of nobody – _snippet one

Sasuke looks up at the electronic billboards—hands balling up in fists when he sees Uchiha Itachi's face, teeth grinding when he notices people stopping in their tracks and gaping up at the commercial openly—but even Sasuke's self-control isn't enough to conceal his shock when he spots a very familiar blond in the commercial, isn't enough to hide his burst of anger when he sees the person he least expected to betray him _this way_. "What the fuck are you doing, Naruto?"

**Next Chapter**: _Scene 04: memories of nobody – _snippet two

"Because of _you_, his life is ruined."  
"…Itachi-san, it's not healthy for your eyes if you keep on glaring at your computer screen. And why are you even researching _those two_, anyway? Isn't that the newbie? And the other one? Looks familiar."  
"I'm researching my rival, Kisame."  
"A rival? Really?"  
"Yes. He's my rival in _everything_."

**EDIT**: 31 January 2011 - Also, there's been quite a number of reviews/PMs that asked me if they were imagining Uchiha Itachi's interest in Kinomoto Sasuke. I can't answer it completely now, because that will spoil some stuff, but. Next chapter should make the answer clear(er)! LOL Thank you for the reviews and comments - I'll try my best to respond to them asap! :D


	4. 04: memories of nobody

**Formatting**: A better-formatted version is available in my livejournal (user: shinigami39); the link is also in my profile :D  
**  
Disclaimer**: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.**  
Pairing**: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, GaaNeji, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, KakaIru, Jiraiya/Tsunade, NejiHina (but only if you want to read it that way), others (for the surprise element haha)**  
Word Count**: 8340 words

**Contents**: Yaoi, shounen-ai, het, shoujo-ai, foul language (LOL capslock?), violence (in Naruto's thoughts, definitely), **AU**, unbeta'd D:**  
Notes**: As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this one is going to be _long_. There are also a lot of flashbacks/backstories and since I didn't want to use chunks of italicized text, hopefully the 'headings' I included made the flashbacks obvious enough XD Also, there's been quite a number of reviews/PMs that asked me if they were imagining Itachi's interest in Sasuke. Well, this chapter should make the answer clear! LOL Comments, questions, criticism, feedback are all welcome! :D

•

It's been hours since their encounter, but Naruto's heart is still playing a complicated drumbeat against his ribcage. He mentally adds another count to the list of reasons why he shouldn't talk to Kakashi ever again—if only Kakashi didn't send him over to find Itachi in the studio, he wouldn't have had to face Sasuke!

Naruto thinks that it's only sheer luck that he hurried to find Itachi, to the point that he forgot to remove the mummy-like bandages over his face and hair, to the point that he was rendered apparently unrecognizable. It hurts a bit, still hurts, to remember Sasuke's blank look at his arrival. He has known Sasuke for so long; he didn't think Sasuke wouldn't recognize him just because there were a few pieces of cloth scattered all over his face.

He turns over, hugging his pillow, nearly crushing it in his grip. He needs to sleep early so he can wake up early. Tomorrow is the most important day of his career. He can't afford to greet his coworkers with eyebags and fatigue. He _needs_ to sleep. He needs to stop thinking about Sasuke.

He needs to stop thinking about how Sasuke looked tired, but otherwise _fine_—as though he isn't even affected by the loss of his most devoted fan. Rather, he even looks like he's _flourishing_. Like he's _pampered_ by that cute manager of his. Like he's _blooming_ even with his strict schedule.

He needs to stop thinking about Sasuke.

It took him an hour to stop analyzing why Itachi was there, of all places. He doesn't need to spend four more hours to think about Sasuke.

Sasuke doesn't deserve anyone thinking about him. He's a bastard who deserves to be ignored the same way he ignores the efforts of all those who care for him. He's an asshole who deserves to be forgotten by the public. He's a—

Naruto bites his lip.

Against his will, Naruto remembers: the confident smile strained at the edges, the cocky pose stiffened at the shoulders, the courageous figure weakened at the knees.

Naruto remembers Sasuke.

Remembers the boy who wordlessly helped put ointment and bandages over the raw lines on his back. Remembers the boy who unflinchingly shouldered the responsibilities of being the school's number one delinquent in order to protect him. Remembers the boy who kindly pulled him away from the sticky claws of their hometown.

Naruto remembers Sasuke.

_"He's not my friend. He's my servant."_

Kinomoto Sasuke, the boy who uttered those words.

_"I don't need you anymore, Naruto."_

Kinomoto Sasuke, the boy who threw him away.

_"I'd love to see you try."_

Kinomoto Sasuke, the boy who thought nothing of him.

Naruto remembers Sasuke.

It's been many weeks since that day, but Naruto remembers, and Naruto understands that he still has a long way to go before he can reach Sasuke, before he can drag Sasuke down from the throne he calls his own.

Naruto is going to catch up to him.

Even if he has to become Akatsuki's errand-boy, even if he has to be injured every day, even if he has to become Uchiha Itachi's boyfriend-harem-boy-whatever.

Naruto is going to catch up.

No matter what.

•

**The Revenge Scenario**  
Scene 04:_ memories of nobody_

•

Behind closed eyes: memories of a boy.

It was just another reason why the two of them were definitely soul mates.

"You should stop hanging out at the creek," Kinomoto Sasuke murmured with a voice too low and too melodious compared to other ten-year-olds. "Harusame is just going to keep bullying you. And your stepmom—"

Naruto winced with each dab of antiseptic on his back. He was starting to regret his decision to come to Sasuke; usually, the other would just wordlessly disapprove of the marks on his back and just as silently help patch him up. Sasuke was more talkative today, something Naruto wasn't sure whether to be thankful for or not. Scolding from Sasuke aside, Naruto was also worried that he was disturbing Sasuke from his chore with the hotel.

"You should be more careful."

Naruto craned his neck backwards to take a peek at Sasuke's expression as he uttered those words, but he couldn't see anything. Sasuke had his head bowed down. Naruto smiled. He was a hundred percent certain that Sasuke was hiding his worry.

"I will," Naruto promised his friend, "you worrywart."

Sasuke briskly helped Naruto put his shirt back on as soon as they were finished.

"You should be more obedient for the time being," Sasuke suggested as he reached up to return the first aid kit back to where it belonged, "you wouldn't want your stepmom to hit you again so soon."

Naruto shrugged. They never really talked about it—because Sasuke was akin to a stone and Naruto wasn't really the type to convey his angst in eloquent words—but Naruto understood why his stepmother hated him with all her heart. Naruto accepted that hate, because it was the only thing he could do to help ease her pain. Naruto knew that she wasn't a bad person, knew that she was grieving even after so many years. The villagers all knew about it too, about how Uzumaki Naruto brought all sorts of bad luck to his foster family the moment he stepped inside their welcoming home.

If being injured regularly was going to be his way of making up for the sorrow he caused the family who took him away from his downtrodden orphanage, then it was a fair price.

"I need to deliver the empty containers back to our restaurant," Naruto broke the tense silence that settled over them. It was true though; his stepmother was expecting him to be back in twenty minutes, with the empty food containers from the Kinomoto hotel in tow.

Their foster families were connected to each other as business partners, while the adopted sons were connected to each other as friends who shared a similar pain.

It was just another reason why the two of them were definitely soul mates.

Memories of a boy: behind closed eyes.

•

Behind closed doors: memories of a nobody.

—'That person' was here again today.

Kinomoto Sasuke was already twelve, already aware that eavesdropping warranted severe reprimand, already aware that he was being kept here, in this unchanging town, under a certain person's orders.

Sasuke had no idea who 'that person' was. He toed the line between rules and punishment, but he never found the courage to actually push open the door that separated the guest room from the hallway where he lurked. He never found the resolve to actually carry the consequences of being discovered, and of discovering who 'that person' was.

He only had bits and pieces of knowledge regarding 'that person'. He knew that 'that person's presence was important enough to warrant his parents ordering the finest wine they could get their hands on. He knew that 'that person' was terrifying enough to bring his parents to the floor, groveling for mercy. He knew that 'that person' was rich enough to be able to pay for the failing Kinomoto business that served as the 'exchange' for taking him in.

Sasuke had no idea why 'that person' sealed him inside the rotting town.

But Sasuke knew that he couldn't tell anyone about the convoluted family that he had, knew that he couldn't break free of this vicious cycle unless he _did_ something drastic, knew that he couldn't stop being a scared little kid as long as he was in the shadow of 'that person'.

Kinomoto Sasuke was already twelve, already aware that his parents would have loved to throw him out of the house and into the unpaved streets, already aware that his parents would not even feign an attempt to bring him back if he one day decided to leave.

—'That person' was here again today.

"Sasuke is doing well at school," thirteen-year-old Sasuke couldn't help the grin that stretched his lips as he eavesdropped from beyond the door, "his homeroom teacher told us that Sasuke was good enough to be promoted to the best section next year."

The day after, Sasuke received the results of his midterm tests and they were all way below average.

He tried arguing with his teachers about how his answers were obviously correct and his papers were obviously not marked properly. He tried bringing Naruto into the argument by claiming that there was no way that the _dobe_ who submitted a drool-covered exam scored higher than him.

He _tried_.

—'That person' was here again today.

"Sasuke's been at the infirmary again," Sasuke frowned when he heard the note of distress in his foster parents' voices, when he heard the dull thud of knees meeting with floorboards, "he's been picking a lot of fights lately…"

The day after, Sasuke walked briskly to school as though he didn't just spend the entirety of yesterday not wincing at every stretch of his muscles. He was greeted by a cheerfully smiling Naruto, who then immediately launched into a hundred-word-per-minute story about how he met the coolest person ever while Sasuke was at home nursing his bruises and ego. Sasuke noticed the odd, shiny necklace Naruto was wearing, but to point it out meant that Sasuke _cared_.

He did care, but he liked to keep that a secret, especially since he was building his reputation as the town's number one delinquent.

"Oh yeah, by the way," Naruto paused in his rambling to peer at Sasuke in half-curiosity and half-awe, "I heard that you _destroyed_ Harusame's gang. How cool is that? And how come you never invited me to join the fight? I could have practiced my moves on them!"

Sasuke gave a fleeting retort about how the only moves Naruto knew were the ones from his delusions, but there was no bite in his words. After all, he was too busy being surprised. He was there at the creek yesterday, and he was pretty sure that he was the one who got his ass kicked soundly. Apparently, in the time between yesterday's trip home from the infirmary and today, he suddenly gained the title of being the most badass delinquent in town. Even though he was the one who got beaten up.

The day after that was a weekend, and Sasuke quickly finished the hotel inventory before he sneaked out for a quick break. He wasn't feeling any guilt, but there was a nagging feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He wondered if he was simply hungry and if he should just go and visit Naruto next door. Sasuke ignored those thoughts and set out for Harusame's house, not to apologize, but to observe how the other was doing. If Sasuke believed the rumors that circulated like a hurricane in-between classrooms, Harusame was rendered nearly unable to walk and even speak.

Sasuke arrived at Harusame's house, anxiety in his gut. Sasuke took a hesitant step inside the unkempt front garden.

"They moved out," a deep voice offered from across the street, "earlier today."

"Who are you?" Sasuke shot back, because he was already fourteen, because he already knew every single person in this town and that person was definitely not from here.

"You should go back to the hotel," the stranger said, arms crossed over his chest, entire posture deceivingly lax, "Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the man with an all-black attire, with a face almost-completely covered by a high-collar jacket and huge black sunglasses.

He didn't know this person, but he knew how to trust his gut feeling.

—'That person' was here again today.

Memories of a nobody: behind closed doors.

•

—From behind closed eyes: a dream dissolves.

Itachi wakes up as efficiently as he falls asleep: his dream retreats to the shadows at the back of his mind and his consciousness rises up to remind himself the things he needs done today.

Three-fifty-five in the morning and Kisame will only arrive at four-thirty.

Itachi wakes up routinely at four-fifteen, but he is admittedly more rattled today than any other days. His work ethic for the past few years of being at _Akatsuki_ involved him seamlessly gliding into his roles and effortlessly handling all his tasks. But he does feel a little strain with each job; it's just inevitable that his recent projects are causing him more stress than usual.

Three-fifty-seven and Itachi is finished with making his bed. There are no visible creases in the sheets and Itachi thinks of sitting back on them, maybe throw the pillows into disarray. He ends up sitting on the edge of the newly-made bed, barely disturbing the smoothened sheets.

Itachi mechanically reaches for the hair brush laid on the table by the foot of the bed. The floorboards are cold against his bare feet but he doesn't mind the chill. From his spot, he can see a neon orange pillow on top of a battered couch. The color makes his head hurt for a moment, but Itachi simply closes his eyes to rid himself of the sight. He focuses on counting each stroke of the brush against his hair.

Four-o-two and Itachi sets the brush down as he makes his way to the dining area of his one-room apartment. Despite the stressful encounter (that isn't really an encounter if nobody recognized anyone) yesterday night, his routine is still unaffected: he managed to prepare his breakfast before he allowed himself to be swallowed by stormy thoughts in his sleep. Itachi frowns as he takes out the sandwich he prepared the previous night, notices that one slice is three centimeters off the mark. He sighs and thinks that it really can't be helped that he's losing his focus lately.

Itachi neglects to turn on the heater before he showers, but the heater fails to work seventy-nine percent of the time anyway. He doesn't mind the cascade of cold water; Kisame has stopped reminding him that normal people catch cold from such practices.

Four-fifteen and Itachi is in front of his laptop, a steaming cup of coffee beside him.

Itachi doesn't look up when the front door clicks open and Kisame comes in two minutes later than usual. Kisame wastes a moment complaining about Itachi's strange taste in apartments, before he brings the empty coffee cup to the sink. Kisame tells Itachi about an interior decorator who knows how to keep clientele confidentiality. When that suggestion fails to even get an imperceptible tilt of the head, Kisame sighs and starts writing down orders for IKEA shelves to be delivered to _Akatsuki _HQ. Itachi is thankful that he doesn't have to repeat himself when he said that he doesn't want too much change in his apartment; Itachi is even more appreciative that Kisame knows how to make himself useful by stacking up the box upon box of documents scattered all over the living room.

Four-thirty-nine and Kisame is already bringing down most of Itachi's stuff for the filming. They need to leave in five minutes if they want to avoid traffic and reach the filming location with ten minutes to spare, as per Itachi's perfectionist workaholic standards.

Itachi isn't moving from his makeshift office at the dining table, eyes focused intently at his laptop screen.

"…Itachi-san, it's not healthy for your eyes if you keep on glaring at your computer screen." Kisame politely avoids mentioning Itachi's mutterings. He has never seen Itachi angry (except maybe that one time?). Itachi seemed like a very serene person, which is why his unpleasant stare at whatever he's reading is sending shivers down Kisame's spine. Naturally, Kisame takes a peek at the page Itachi is so focused at.

Kisame blinks. He notices the bright orange pillow on the battered couch that is way below Itachi's salary. "And why are you even researching _those two_, anyway? Isn't that the newbie? And the other one? Looks familiar…"

Itachi levels him with a disapproving look. A pale hand promptly closes his laptop. "I'm researching my rival, Kisame."

"A rival?" Kisame is all for team spirit and what-not, but he doesn't think the newbie is even at the level of Itachi's ankle. "_Really_?"

Four-forty-four and Itachi shuts the door to his scarce one-room apartment. A flight of steps, a short walk after, and Itachi settles himself on the backseat of the company-issued car.

"Yes," Itachi doesn't seem to mind the blatant disbelief in Kisame's tone and facial expression, "he's my rival in _everything_."

Kisame keeps his eyes on the road, because he doesn't want to spend another second looking at the chilling smile on Itachi's face.

•

—From behind closed eyes: a dream capsizes.

Naruto wakes up from his power nap a few moments after the director yells at everyone that break is over. He gratefully accepts the store-bought cappuccino that Itachi passes to him. Naruto regrets spending too much too time tossing and turning last night, especially since the director doesn't seem to be satisfied with whatever everyone is doing.

It's in the middle of Take 18 when Naruto makes a mistake of thinking about Neji and his motorcycle commercial with Gaara (…isn't that being filmed nearby?).

"CUT! CUT!" The director, Mizuki, yells while making wild hand gestures. "I NEED YOU TO SHOW MORE PASSION! MORE _ALLURE_!"

Naruto frowns when the director calls for another short break. It's only the first day—that's a good thing because Naruto doesn't think they can finish anything today. What the hell is up with 'more passion' anyway? Isn't it enough that he's practically humping Itachi's leg already?

"Naruto-kun," Itachi's voice floats from his corner, far away from the director ranting at his producers and cameramen, "I need to talk to you."

Those words draw the attention of some of their fellow actors and some of the staff, but Naruto doesn't mind them. Itachi motions for him to come closer; Naruto feels a little awkward now—he's been hanging all over Itachi's legs during the shooting after all. Itachi doesn't look affected by any of it—the _passionate _scenes, the steadily rising sun, the director's loud complaints. A spark of admiration grows within Naruto—he should be more professional like Itachi, or else, he can't even hope to take the number one spot and pummel Sasuke with it.

His thoughts are so focused with the mental image of him beating Sasuke up and Naruto nearly shrieks when Itachi's right hand reaches out to hold his trembling left fist.

"W-W-W-W-W-W_HAT ARE YOU DOING_?"

His would-be shriek downgrades to a fierce whisper instead.

"You should forget that you're 'Uzumaki Naruto'." Itachi's eyes are set straight ahead. Naruto feels his face burn as he spots Kakashi blatantly taking pictures from the other side of the set. And as though to add to his cause for embarrassment, Neji and Gaara (presumably having finished their own shoot) are now making their way towards Kakashi.

"…Are you hypnotizing me?"

Itachi's eyes swings back from wherever he's looking to lock gazes with Naruto. "Hypnotize you?"

Despite his elementary and high school classmates routinely calling him an idiot, Naruto has never believed them. Until now, that is. "Uh, you know. I heard that it's easier to act if you're hypnotized. Saw it in one film. And you look like the type who can, erm, hypnotize people."

Itachi's eyebrows twitch, almost imperceptibly. Naruto averts his eyes and regrets the move because now he can see both Kakashi _and_ Gaara openly taking pictures. It's a small mercy that Neji looks disapproving of the two's actions, but it's not like Neji is actively doing anything to stop those two from substituting for paparazzi.

"You should forget that you're 'Naruto'," Itachi continues as if Naruto didn't interrupt and misinterpret his previous advice, "and take on the character's persona. Your character in this commercial is my 'boyfriend', who wants me so badly." Itachi laughs a little at that. "Because of the perfume I'm advertising, apparently."

"My type doesn't matter in this shoot," Itachi goes on—and as though to provide more things for Kakashi to tease Naruto about—pulls Naruto up by their linked hands, "all that matters is that _you_ want me and _you_ look at me like I'm everything you can ever want."

Itachi breaks their strange hand-hold once they reach the mini-stage in front of the cameras. Director Mizuki is calling back the actors for Take 19; said actors are openly gaping and eavesdropping at the conversation happening in front of them.

Itachi's voice is breathy and sensual, just like how the protagonist of the commercial should sound like.

"You can do that, right, Naruto-kun?"

•

"Well, that was a great shoot," Kakashi congratulates Naruto with a grin that turns lecherous in a flash. "So, I see that you've become really _close_ with Itachi, hmm?"

"He gave me advice about my role," Naruto protests, swatting away Kakashi's attempts to take a picture of his flushed face. "And I'm really thankful for that, because I don't think I could have finished today's shooting without his help."

"Was the advice somewhere along the lines of: 'look at me like I'm the hottest person in the room'?"

Neji sighs and gives in to the urge of hitting Gaara over the head with a rolled-up script.

"Naruto, this is Gaara, the idiot I'm working with." Neji gestures to the space between the two of them, figuring that since they're now all colleagues, a formal introduction is needed. "Gaara, this is Naruto, the idiot I'm on probation with."

Naruto looks too spent from six hours of shooting to even argue with Neji's words.

"Hey, I resent being lumped together with him," Gaara smirks at the exhausted-yet-still-fiery glare Naruto shoots him, "at least call him the idiot of all idiots? Or at least call _me_ the _very talented 'idiot_' you're working with?"

Neji rolls his eyes and hits Gaara again, this time on his forehead, targeting the bright red tattoo. "Idiots have no right to complain."

"Okay, okay, settle down, kids!" Kakashi interjects, lightly hitting all three of them with his thicker rolled-up script. Gaara looks downright murderous at the action, but Kakashi only grins cheekily at him in response. "Save your energy for _later_, okay?"

The word 'later' is like a sobering reminder to the three newest _Akatsuki _talents about the filming of _Memories of Nobody_, possibly the most anticipated movie of the decade.

"I'm not sure if they informed you already, but Director Pein made some changes in the script so that the three of you can have some parts in the movie—"

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto pumps his fists in the air, jumping around as though he didn't get just an abysmal two hours of sleep the night before. "BRING IT ON!"

Kakashi chuckles at the energy Naruto is displaying. "But of course, you won't be shooting your scenes today, but you can see the set, learn about the movie—"

Kakashi trails off when Naruto doesn't even try to pretend to listen, and Gaara is busy harassing Neji about something. It's great to see them all act friendly with each other, really. The lively newcomers provide a nice contrast against _Akatsuki_'s number one actor, whose emotionlessness can rival a stone.

It's also great to see said _stone_ interacting with Naruto.

Kakashi is aware of Naruto's almost-insane hatred for Sasuke. He's all too aware of the consequences if Naruto is unable to control that hatred, or worse, if Naruto is consumed by that hatred. Itachi is probably the first (and hopefully not the only) person that managed to coax a heartfelt emotion from Naruto aside from _hate_.

…Of course, as Jiraiya informed him last week, Itachi has his own set of issues too, but if Itachi can help Naruto out, then there's no harm there, right?

•

The two of them have to bring back some materials to the _Akatsuki_ main office, so Neji and Gaara part ways with Naruto for the moment.

Normally, Neji welcomes any Naruto-free time, but the way Gaara is staring at him intently is making Neji wish that the idiot-blond is here instead. The uncomfortable stare doesn't let up even while they're handing over a briefcase of documents to Shizune, even while they're reporting to Tsunade about the end of the shooting for their commercial.

"What is it?" Neji finally asks, headache brewing at the base of his skull.

Gaara looks contemplatively at him. "Do you _like_ Uzumaki Naruto?"

Neji is a grown man, he's nineteen already, he's a sophomore at Tokyo University, he's in public, he's in front of _Akatsuki_'s main office,he's _not going to snap_.

"What makes you ask that?" Neji only lets the question out once he finishes his mental counting from one to twenty, forwards-backwards. Neji resumes walking toward the restaurant they always eat at, not because it's probably Gaara's favorite restaurant, but because it's the nearest food establishment and Neji is _famished_. Gaara's nonsensical questions are only making his stomach acid bubble even more.

"You're more energetic when he's around," Gaara observes, matching Neji's pace, "you even hit me. _Twice_."

Neji sort-of wants to cry about the injustice in the world. But he's too hungry to even do that, so he settles for walking faster. And maybe retorting a little bit. "Look, I know that it's because of you that I've been selected for probation, but I don't know what makes you think that you can just—"

"…It's because your piano is enchanting."

"What?"

"Like I said, it's because your piano is enchanting."

"I heard what you said!"

"So you made me repeat myself for nothing?"

"You're _impossible_!" Neji almost throws up his hands in exasperation, but they've already reached the restaurant and Neji has a strict policy about making a fool of himself in front of others.

"…So do you like Uzumaki—"

"_No_!"

Gaara doesn't look convinced.

Neji elbows Gaara sharply in the ribs for good measure.

They don't talk about Naruto for the rest of their meal. Neji wants to clarify the statement about his piano, but Neji doesn't know how to ask.

…Maybe some other time.

•

—From behind closed eyes: a dream bursts.

Neji wakes up from a short nap when their car hits a particularly sharp bump in the road. A blanket is pulled up until his shoulders—it's a blanket that Neji doesn't remembering putting around himself, because it's a blanket he doesn't even own. They're due to reach the filming location of _Memories of Nobody_ in roughly twenty more minutes. He's thankful that it's not Gaara driving; Neji's not so keen on the idea of arriving half-an-hour early thanks to the redhead not allowing common sense such as _traffic laws_ to stop him.

Neji tries to sleep for the remainder of the ride, but it's a futile attempt. He spies the back of Gaara's head, and thinks about coincidences and second chances. Truthfully, Neji doesn't have any interest in acting or show business. He doesn't even watch the television for anything aside from news and business channels. He's a Tokyo University student, working for a specialized degree in International Economics; the road to get there has been paved with time spent on books and studying. But here he is now, nevertheless, as one of Akatsuki's newest talent.

It has never been in his life's plan to be here.

Neji lightly bumps his forehead against the tinted windows, his eyes wide open but he's not looking at the repetitive scenery outside.

The gentle face of his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, is what he sees instead.

It's no secret to everyone in the Hyuuga Clan that Neji has a deep-seated interest in business. More importantly, Neji actually has the ability to handle business transactions and understand the way economies work. It's also no secret to everyone in the Hyuuga Clan that Neji comes from its so-called secondary family, a family that shares the famous Hyuuga name, but nothing of its dignity and wealth. It doesn't matter if Neji is smart, capable and confident enough to be the next president of the Hyuuga Industries. Neji hails from the secondary family and thus, has no standing in the family business.

It's no secret to everyone in the Hyuuga Clan that Hinata has a deep-seated fear of dealing with people. More importantly, Hinata's dream has always been to work with movies, to help produce films that can uplift spirits and bring enjoyment. It's also no secret to everyone in the Hyuuga Clan that as the heir to the Hyuuga Clan's primary family, Hinata has to shoulder the responsibilities of leading the family business. It doesn't matter if Hinata is supremely unsuited for anything resembling cutthroat business deals. Hinata is the heir and it's her responsibility, and it's never been a choice.

Against her will, Hinata is going to be the next Hyuuga Industries' President.

Neji can only stand in the sidelines and help coach her so she can get in Tokyo University as well.

Hinata's fragile shoulders have never been made to handle all those responsibilities and all those broken dreams.

The car stops.

Neji blinks to chase away his thoughts. There's no telling what kind of teasing Gaara would launch at him once he sees the blank look on his face.

Just as Hinata is living out Neji's goals, Neji is going to make sure that he accomplishes Hinata's dream in her stead.

•

"What are we even doing here?"

Two weeks later finds Naruto in a restaurant two blocks away from the Akatsuki main offices. Filming for _Memories of Nobody_ is continuing smoothly, but there's no scheduled shooting for the next few days. Instead of resting or studying the script, Naruto is slacking off with two other colleagues in a fancy restaurant, and they're not even there to eat.

"We're spying on Neji's date," Gaara's eyes are staring intently at the couple seven tables away from them, "so far, there's been that kiss to the cheek, and—"

"You're _really _keeping tabs on those?" Naruto's tone is disapproving, but even he is not-so-subtly observing the couple.

"I take pictures!"

"That's not really something to be proud of," Naruto is already looking forward to Neji's reaction once he notices his mini stalking squad, "and aren't you supposed to be busy training us, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Well, take this as a lesson for espionage?"

Naruto would like to argue that wearing a very conspicuous mask isn't something a spy would do, but Kakashi shushes him when Neji starts ordering desserts.

"I thought you said they were cousins?"

Kakashi smiles. Or at least, Naruto thinks he just smiled. It's hard to tell. "They _are_. But, you know."

No, Naruto doesn't know.

Gaara seems to know though, because he nods at Kakashi's words. "She's the Hyuuga heiress."

Naruto doesn't know much about big-shot companies, and he lets his companions know as much. He's here as an actor (under probation) for Akatsuki, not as a businessman!

Naruto also doesn't find it strange: the fact that Neji is meeting up with his cousin on his day-off. What he finds strange is the usually-arrogant Neji's surprising gentleness with his date. Naruto isn't sure which Neji to believe: the stuck-up person who believes he's fated to Japan's top star, or the amiable person who treats his pretty cousin like she'll break with the slightest pressure.

While Naruto is busy pondering about Neji's possible bipolar tendencies, Kakashi and Gaara are discussing the Hyuuga Industries.

"It's even possible that Hyuuga Industries will overtake Uchiha Corporations," Gaara comments with a sip of his drink, "and the Sarutobi International appears content with maintaining their current state."

Kakashi chuckles humorlessly. "Aren't you forgetting to include your family's business?"

"I'm not the one in-charge of the Sabaku Group," Gaara's words are stone-cold, green eyes shifting their stare from Neji's table to the much-older Kakashi seated beside him, "and I never will be."

"Well, a lot of this generation's showbiz stars come from top-class business empires," Kakashi comments lightheartedly, "it's interesting."

Gaara regards Kakashi with a severe look. He doesn't see anything that warrants a scathing remark, so Gaara exhales and lets the matter go. It's not wise to keep discussing these things openly too, even if Naruto is virtually clueless about them.

"…It is curious," Gaara replies after a drawn-out moment, "and very interesting."

Gaara knows that despite his apathy regarding the business rivalries between Japan's most powerful families, he can't escape the consequences of his actions forever. He wants to do what he wants, but he there are also things that he _needs_ to do. His family isn't saying anything at the moment, but he's sure that it has come to their attention: the strange closeness between him and Neji. It's only a matter of time before they send someone to give him instructions on how to deal with someone from a rival company. It's only a matter of time before Gaara does something stupid and fling back those instructions to their faces.

…It's only a matter of time.

•

"Wow, you guys look _good_." Naruto feels a flash of respect and admiration for his fellow newcomers. And because Naruto can't resist adding a jab: "You guys looked like a couple."

Neji's cheeks are too pale to hide the sudden burst of red. "We're _not _a couple, you idiot."

"But you do have natural chemistry," Kakashi chimes in with his two cents, looking too amused at their antics. The commercials are set to air later in the evening; this special advance screening is courtesy of Kakashi.

Neji appears like he's physically holding back from chastising their _senpai_. But fortunately for him, Gaara shifts the topic to another target. It's not like Kakashi only showed them the motorcycle commercial, after all.

"Speaking of natural chemistry, you look like you really enjoy working with Uchiha-san."

It's now Naruto's turn to start sputtering denials. "It's only because Itachi told me to _act_ as his boyfriend, okay?"

Kakashi looks surprised. Itachi has been in the business long enough for him to have been involved in a handful of romantic roles, but this is definitely the first time (as far as Kakashi knows) that Itachi actually requested for his co-actor to act like _that_. Kakashi wonders, for split-second, whether he should tell Naruto about that, but he decides against it. He still can't shake off the ominous tone of Jiraiya's words regarding Itachi—and he doesn't want to give Naruto weird ideas.

"Well, you look like you enjoyed _acting_ as his boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto."

"They even had a 'moment' during the filming," Neji chips in, apparently realizing that as long as the teasing is focused on Naruto, there is no room for any more comments about his working arrangement with Gaara. Then, almost as an afterthought, "make that several 'moments'."

Kakashi grins at them. "I have the pictures too!"

Naruto rolls his eyes, a bit awkward at the teasing, but admittedly enjoying himself. It's only harmless fun—it's not like anyone actually thinks that he has something going on with Itachi, anyway. The mere prospect is ridiculous, not only because Itachi is their _senpai_ and is way out of their league. Naruto doesn't love anyone _that way_—at least, not anymore.

Just the _thought_ of love is enough to drive his thoughts to Sasuke and straight to hatred. He knows it's unhealthy and unwise to keep on hating the idea of falling in love, but he can't help it.

Naruto allows himself a small smile as his colleagues continue on pestering him about working with Itachi.

He's smiling, but his thoughts are still boiling on the inside.

It's just another reason why Sasuke ruins everything.

•

Sasuke walks back home, after a day spent holed up in the studio trying out his composed lyrics and studying the script for the movie he's supposed to sing for. He vaguely thinks about grabbing a bite of dinner, but he isn't so hungry. Maybe he can get an _onigiri_ from the convenience store? Seeing Kabuto just before going home definitely soured his appetite, but he also knows that it's not going to do him any favors if he starts skipping meals.

The crowd around him is thick, faces bowed down, umbrellas and raingears everywhere. Sasuke wonders if he should have allowed Sakura to hail a cab for him. He tries to remember if he actually told her that he's going on ahead, because he doesn't have enough patience to wait for a cab or for the company-issued car. Well, Sakura is smart, so she should notice that he already left.

Sasuke reaches the city's main intersection, and makes the mistake of looking up.

In front of Sasuke are a plethora of electronic billboards: neon lights bright and dazzling against the background of heavy rain. He catches the last few seconds of the commercial about the launch of a new gaming console, and makes the mistake for continuing to watch.

He continues to stare at the flashing lights, eyes widening at the commercial now playing before his eyes.

His hands ball up in fists when he recognizes Uchiha Itachi's face, overly familiar even under the heavy, exotic make-up. His teeth grind dangerously when he notices the surrounding crowd look up from their feet and gape at the perfume commercial being aired.

Sasuke prides himself on his poker face, but even his self-control isn't enough to conceal his shock when he spots a very familiar blond in the commercial, isn't enough to cushion his burst of anger when he sees the person he least expected to betray him _this way_.

He loses his grip on his umbrella, but he doesn't notice.

Sasuke continues staring blankly at the screens, airing the commercial over and over and over again.

And like a sudden fall, he realizes that despite the mountain of things still left behind on his apartment, Naruto is already—

"What the fuck are you doing, Naruto?"

•**  
End: **Scene 04: _memories of nobody_  
**Enter Next Scene?**

**The Revenge Scenario  
**Scene 04.10: _the needle night rain_

•

"Hoshigaki Kisame-san," Sakura acknowledges with a bow and watches her fellow manager do the same. They've been crossing paths quite often lately and Sakura is _suspicious_, to say the least. It's a bit of a consolation that Kisame looks similarly curious about their third meeting in less than two days.

"Are you looking for Uchiha-san?" Sakura takes a peek at the luxury shop they're in front of and decides that Sasuke is most definitely not inside. Sakura mentally tallies the places where Sasuke could have gone, and realizes that Sasuke probably walked back home. Again. Sakura can never fathom why the rising star refused to enjoy the luxuries of being a celebrity. That, and Sasuke's steady refusal to allow his manager to see his place of residence. Sakura understood the need for privacy, but she's his manager!

Kisame is also surveying the displays of clothing. "And I guess you're looking for the _kid_."

Sakura bristles at that, even though it's true that compared to Itachi, and to the much-older Kisame, Sasuke is really just a kid.

"I didn't know Uchiha-san enjoyed running off," Sakura actually enjoys watching Itachi's works, but she is compelled by her loyalty to Sasuke. Plus, it's not like it isn't true. The times she bumped into Kisame were also the times he was looking for the missing Itachi.

"I respect Itachi-san's space," Kisame answered with a challenging grin.

Sakura is about to retort heatedly, when she notices the new commercial being aired in the electronic billboards in front of her.

She notices Uchiha Itachi, of course, but the blond in the commercial (with the incredibly enviable role of being allowed to bodily cling to Itachi) is also familiar.

Sakura tries to think where has she seen him before, but before she can pinpoint the man's identity, she sees Kisame running towards the city's main intersection. Without thinking, she follows the older man. After all, in their last couple of encounters, she always finds Sasuke not too far away from where Uchiha Itachi is.

•

Gaara returns to a spacious, empty house, his wet footsteps soaking the carpet in the foyer. He mechanically removes his jacket and his socks; his bare feet welcoming the immense cold of the night. The rain is still pouring, a sharp contrast to the scorching afternoon. He passes by the hallway that is devoid of any decorations aside from the clean, white paint; he routinely inspects the kitchen, the dining room, the backdoors, before going to the living room. It doesn't seem like anybody went inside the house while he's out—there are no signs of forced entry and everything looks as they should. Still, it doesn't hurt to be careful, so Gaara will review the security tapes before he goes to sleep.

On his way home, he passed by a couple of billboards, colorful words and vibrant pictures all but a blur to his eyes. Of course he noticed the new motorcycle advertisement, as well as the perfume commercial.

He thinks back on Kakashi's words earlier this afternoon, about 'natural chemistry', and realizes that Naruto's expression looks genuine enough to look real, while Itachi's look a little forced. Of course, that just might be because Gaara is privy to information about the Uchiha Corporations. The fact that the Uchiha Clan's prodigy entered the show business surprised him when he first learned about it; it still doesn't make sense to Gaara, even now that they're in the same company.

Gaara's gaze lingers at the grand piano in the middle of the living room. He remembers Neji—but then his eyes catch the sight of the blinking answering machine, and he remembers Neji for an entirely different reason.

He knows that his siblings call at least four times a day; he also knows the words they undoubtedly left behind.

One of the billboards had an advertisement about the new gaming console. It's only a matter of time before the Sabaku Group releases a product to compete with their rivals. It's only a matter of time before his father sends his men to bring Gaara back to their headquarters.

Gaara lets his eyes stray back to the piano, to the enamel-white keys, and decides that he can live with another day of not hearing the words of his family.

•

"I'm sorry but the bathhouse is closed for the night."

"So you're going to leave me out in the cold, pouring rain?" Kakashi asks mournfully. As if on cue, thunder roars in the sky and the rain comes down even harder.

Umino Iruka knows that this man is dangerous—he may not be a delinquent, but danger can appear on different forms—but he also knows that this man needs someone. That 'someone' isn't Iruka—they're hardly friends, after all, but Iruka knows that right now, there is no one around for this man.

…Plus, he feels a little guilty for overhearing the phone call just now.

"No, I'm not," Iruka stands aside and opens the door a little wider. Naruto is currently staying at the _Akatsuki_-provided hotel rooms, so Kakashi can take Naruto's room if he needs to stay overnight.

Kakashi looks surprised at the charity. Iruka isn't surprised by that; after all, the few times they have previously interacted consisted of him being hostile to the other man. But Iruka owes this man for taking care of Naruto now, and well. It's also to make amends for listening in to that phone call.

"Thank you, Iruka-san," Kakashi says quietly, before entering Iruka's house.

Outside, the rain continues to pour.

•

There are hundreds of civilians milling around, eyes focused on their paths, umbrellas drawn over their heads, but even the nearly monochromatic drone of the surrounding people isn't enough to hide pale-white skin and deep-black eyes of the person in front of him. There are a couple of people that bridge the distance between him and the still figure in the middle of the bustling intersection, but Itachi feels as though they've never been closer.

A worrying expression is on the upcoming singing sensation's face: an expression that Itachi can clearly see despite the dripping wet locks sticking on his eyelids and despite the steady downpour of rain blanketing the black-suit-wearing crowd with ashen gray.

There have (_only_) been a handful of times that he has spotted Sasuke, but during all those times, Sasuke sported an arrogant countenance.

Cool, calm, confident.

That's why it's disconcerting to see a dumbfounded expression on the younger one's face; that's why it's surreal to see anger-stiffened shoulders hunched in the rain.

Itachi takes a sudden step forward, fingers tightening their grip on his umbrella. He doesn't question the _need_ to bring Sasuke away from the rain, or at least, shield Sasuke from the downpour. He doesn't look up at the blinding commercials being aired on the electronic billboards overhead, because his eyes are focused on his path and his path alone.

And just as quickly as his steps start, they stop. Itachi's eyes narrow a tiny fraction, recognizing the disturbance in the monochrome with Sasuke's manager's appearance. Black eyes narrow further when he senses Kisame's presence from a few steps behind.

"Itachi-san?"

Itachi nods.

Kisame's words blend into the background of 'Sasuke-kuuuuun, I've been looking for you—!', a hundred footsteps and a thousand raindrops.

•

"You shouldn't be drinking too much," Jiraiya verbally chastises his drinking partner, but he doesn't make an effort to remove the _sake_ bottle out of her reach, "you need to be at the office early tomorrow, right?"

Tsunade glares at him for even daring to suggest stopping. The two of them have been friends for nearly a lifetime, so Jiraiya knows that look well enough. He raises his hands in a placating gesture, surrendering this round. Still, he does make a mental note to remind Shizune to bring in a box of aspirin tomorrow.

"I've been doing some research," and that almost immediately sobers up Tsunade, who moves in closer to listen to the whispered words, "as you requested."

Tsunade's hands bypass the now-empty _sake_ bottle and instead reach for the surveillance photos and reports in Jiraiya's envelope. She asked her old friend to do background checks on quite a number of people, and Jiraiya always manages to fulfill her requests thoroughly.

"I've traced Naruto's orphanage, but I still don't have enough evidence to link him to—"

"There has to be a link," Tsunade insists, her fingers twisting their grip on the papers in her hold, "he has that necklace!"

"I know, I know. I didn't say I will stop researching him." Jiraiya replies good-naturedly; he's too used to Tsunade's impatience to feel alarmed, though he does worry about the documents in her grip.

Tsunade sighs and starts opening another _sake _bottle.

"Itachi… do you think we should schedule him for an international film?" Jiraiya asks, nursing his drink. The information with him is still incomplete, but it's enough to inform him that keeping Itachi in this city or even in this country isn't such a good idea. Itachi's films are also grabbing the attention of some foreign companies, so sending him overseas will definitely bring promising prospects for his career.

"He is getting along with Naruto quite well, actually," Tsunade considers the information, "and that worries you?"

Jiraiya chuckles, the hollow sound drowning with the steady sound of the raindrops outside.

"Well, he _is_ a worrying person."

•

"…I'm going to collect payment."

The sound of water gushing into the sewage drainages overpowers the sound of footsteps upon a dirty alley floor wet with rain and sticky with grime.

"What for?" The man echoes the question uttered by the person on the other end of the line.

Even with the ash-grey haze caused by the relentless downpour, the malicious glint in the person's eyes remains vibrant. The sardonic scoff that accompanies the man's next words is even colder than the entire city drowning in its sleep.

"_For your failure_."

Aside from the blazing charcoal eyes, nothing in the man's appearance suggests that he's madder than he's ever remembered, or that the person on the other end of the line has already collapsed to his knees in a desperate bid for forgiveness. And that's possibly the most terrifying thing about this man—to be able to affect and control other people with just a displeased hiss of words… and it's all _effortless_.

The man puts an end to the phone call abruptly, effectively cutting off the pathetic groveling from reaching his ears.

He hears it clearly: the sound of drumbeat-raindrops, the sound of streaming-floodwater and the sound of unrefined-swaggers.

The sky above is unforgiving and dark.

He sees it clearly: foolishness in the form of human beings drunk with cheap booze and delusions of strength.

The high collar of his raingear covers the bottom half of his face; the bangs glued by raindrops to his forehead conceals the rest of his facial identity. The jacket he's wearing grants an illusion of him being bulkier than he really is, and judging from the muggers' confident grins, they see through _that_ illusion.

Usually, he doesn't drag this type of scenario out. Prolonged exposure to the rain is also not advisable for anyone's health, including his. But he welcomes this icy temperature, if only because it helps alleviate the bubbling anger circulating all over his body. He is angry and he is tired. This is certainly not an advisable situation, but he _is_ angry enough for it to not matter.

He sees it clearly: the slightly-displaced cover of a manhole ten feet away, the pile of non-biodegradable garbage of the city's unconcerned citizens seventeen feet away, the inebriated grin of a human trash looming right in front of him.

Everyone in the city is huddled inside their homes; nobody is awake to witness a couple of garbage disposed properly along with their brethren.

With perfectly calculated movements, the muggers who were planning to steal the man's belongings were instead the one stolen from.

It only takes ten minutes.

The man leaves the alley and resumes his roundabout stroll back to his home.

The high-collared jacket is discarded in a different drainage; the man's identity isn't covered at all.

And just like earlier, nobody is awake to see the man's cold smile.

•**  
End: **Scene 04.10: _the needle night rain_

•**  
To Be Continued**

DUNDUNDUN—! I'm so sorry, this is mostly a lighthearted fic, but I just can't resist SRSBSNS plots—! …Ahahaha;;; Also, Kakashi/Iruka scene, get? LOL The phone call is going to be revealed in the future chapter(s), but for now, it's going to stay as that mysterious plot device for KakaIru LOL

**Side Story**: Starting next chapter, I'm including a mini-side-story about each character's pasts. I'm still deciding whether next chapter's side story is for Neji or Kakashi. Hmm.

**Next Chapter**: _Scene 05: the whirlwind opera _(keep your enemies close_r_) – snippet one  
Kakashi knows that he _shouldn't_, but he can't help it. "Why don't you guys practice kissing first?"  
Naruto is ready to retort that perverts aren't allowed to give their opinions on these things, but Itachi speaks up first. In a tone that dooms Naruto to another round of teasing, this time not only from his peers but from the entire cast, Itachi says: "…That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

**Next Chapter**: _Scene 05: the whirlwind opera _(keep your enemies close_r_) – snippet two

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Sai."  
Naruto is stunned, but he reaches out anyway to receive the proffered handshake. But before he can even introduce himself, the person who looks alarmingly similar to Sasuke speaks again (in words that are definitely not Sasuke-like). "So I heard that you're in a relationship with someone who looks like me?"  
"It's not like that! We just used to live together!"  
"…But didn't you join _Akatsuki_ just a few months ago? My, you move fast, don't you? Even if you're small." Sai's gaze drops pointedly.  
Naruto tries to ignore the blatant stare; he hopes that Sai is just suddenly finding the tiles interesting. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Hmm, well. I figured that Itachi-san is the type who will wait for a long time before moving in with anyone. Or rather, I figured Itachi-san isn't interested. Even though I also figured that Itachi-san has a large penis. And I figured that—"  
"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" Naruto hurriedly covers the newcomer's mouth in an effort to stop the stream of garbage from coming out. "And what does Itachi have to do with all of this?"  
"But you just said that you used to live together?"  
"I wasn't talking about him!"  
Sai's blank expression barely changes, but his tone is a blend of amusement and despair. "Huh, so I guess I do have _another_ look-alike? How can I ever stand out with such a stand-out face?"


End file.
